


Hocus Pocus

by emutheloser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bookstore Owner Castiel, Dean Hates Witches, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emutheloser/pseuds/emutheloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a witch who finally made himself a home in a cozy little apartment above his cozy little bookstore. As happy as he is, though, he's lonely. After a long history of failed pets he decides to resort to drastic measures and bound his cat to his home so it can't leave. Dean, with his impeccable timing, walks right in on the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Castiel was feeling pretty pathetic that not even his stupid cat wanted to stay in the same house as him. It was number nine in his unfortunate history with pets (he especially didn't want to talk about Dot the Dalmatian puppy). It seemed like as much as he loved animals they hated him. The thing is, even if he refused to admit it out loud, he was lonely. He loved his small cozy apartment above his small cozy bookstore, but sometimes it felt cavernous and cold. Nine, he figured it was useless to name the cat seeing as it was probably going to end up missing anyways, could feel that. Castiel knew he could. That's why the tabby kept finding ways to get out. 

Maybe it was a little drastic, but Castiel was done being miserable in his home alone. He figured being miserable with the stupid cat would be better than being miserable on his own. That's how the store found itself closed before three and Nine with a dish of tuna inside a chalk circle with various symbols around it. Castiel had the spell itself memorized. It would bind Nine to the building so he couldn't leave. A little overboard maybe, but Castiel was getting desperate. All he needed to do was hold two minerals with metaphysical properties in his hands to help filter his powers and concentrate on Nine. 

With the minerals in his hands he began speaking the Latin words. He kept his narrowed eyes on Nine as he ate the tuna. He was just about to finish, on the last word and everything, when he heard the jingle of the bell above the shop door and a distinctly male voice call out "hello?" His concentration was broken. His eyes moved to the open door of his apartment that led to stairs as the last word fell from his mouth. Startled, he dropped the minerals and Nine hissed and ran out the door. "Shit," he breathed. 

He chased the tabby down the stairs into the shop. The stairs came out behind the counter, but that didn't stop the cat. He hopped on a stack of books and over the counter. Castiel tried to grab at him, but fell stomach first on top of the counter sending books toppling. Nine pretty much skipped tauntingly out of the open door. Castiel sighed and let his head drop so it was hanging off the edge of the counter, his arms sticking out straight. 

"Oh, fuck, man! I'm so sorry! Should I-should we go after it?" The same voice as before spoke sounding a little more flustered this time. Castiel forgot there was an actual person holding the door open despite the _Sorry, we're closed_ sign. Castiel sighed again and stood up, leaning his arms on the counter. "It's fine. Just leave him," he said resigned. The bell jingled as the man let the door swing shut on its own. 

"So, does that usually happen?" He asked with a nod towards the door. Castiel almost didn't catch the question. The man was seriously gorgeous. His light brown, almost blond, hair curved upwards at his forehead, he had long lashes that framed deep green eyes, and plump pink lips fit for kissing. "Um-no-not-well, sort of." He cringed at himself. _Idiot_ , he scolded himself. The man just laughed though. "Sorry, I know your closed, but there's a book I really need to find." The man walked up to the counter and Castiel stood up straight. 

"What book?" He asked him doing his best not to stutter. "It'll be old, leather bound, with some strange writing on the front. Has anyone come in with it? I tried every library in town, but they don't have it." Castiel stiffened when he described the book. That was _his_ book. His _spell book_. 

"What do you need a book like that for?" The suspicion in his voice was painfully obvious. "School," the man answered easily. Castiel didn't buy it. He had a bad feeling about the handsome man. He's had to move enough in his life due to hunters or people out to get his power. He didn't know which the man was, but he did know that he made a life here- lonely or not-and he wasn't going to just give it up. 

"Do you attend Hogwarts?" He intended for it to be a joke, but it came it just a bit too harsh. The man smirked anyways. "Maybe. Do _you_?" Castiel narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what exactly he meant by that question. "No, I don't and I'm afraid I don't carry any books fitting that description," he answered evenly. The man studied him a moment longer before nodding. "Thanks anyways." He turned to leave and Castiel felt the tension leaving his shoulders. 

He bent down to pick up the books that had fallen earlier. He was ready to just make himself some dinner and curl up on the couch and watch a movie. He would probably ward the shop too, just in case. He didn’t want that guy coming back with any ideas. 

"What the hell?" He peeked over the counter again at the man's sudden outburst. The man was standing with the door open. His hand was pressed against the air of the open doorway as if there were a wall. He spun to face Castiel, who was gaping. He was a mixture of confusion and anger. Castiel's stomach plummeted. 

"Oh no." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very sucky beginning, sorry!!


	2. Chapter Two

The man behind the counter stood up staring at Dean with eyes so wide they would make an owl jealous with a few books in his hands. Dean pulled his gun instinctively and pointed right at the guy's head. The guy dropped the books and put up his hands in a chest level surrender. "Where's the book?" He demanded. The man shook his head. "I believe you are mistaken," the man said calmly as if he were trying to talk Dean down. "Yeah? Well, I don't, Sabrina. Now, give me the book." 

The man narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "That isn't my name." Was this guy serious? Dean had a _gun_ pointed at him and all he cared about was his stupid _name_? "I don't care. Now, I'm only going to say this one more time. Give. Me. The. Book." The man shook his head. "Only I can open it," he told Dean. Dean was sick of witches. They did nothing but complicate things and spill their body fluids all over the place. He even encountered one that sacrificed her own kid once. The whole thing still makes him queasy. 

"Okay, fine, I shoot you and all your little curses reverse themselves, right?" Dean took the safety off. "Curses? Has someone been casting curses?" The man actually looked confused and concerned, of all things. It honestly threw Dean off a little. "Don't play stupid," he growled. "I'm not and even if I were, killing me wouldn't reverse anything. It would make it permanent. _I_ need to undo it," the witch explained. Dean was on a mental teeter-totter, he didn't know if he should believe the guy or not. He had him trapped inside his store for Christ's sake. 

"Why did you trap me then?" He asked him. The man sighed. "I was trying to bind my cat to my home so it wouldn't run away, but then _you_ ," he gave Dean an accusatory look, "came in." Dean thought about the cat and how it quickly hightailed out of there. "Undo it then." The witch looked almost nervous then. "I'm not sure if I can. Like I said it was intended for my cat, not you. Honestly, I'm not even sure how it bounced to you. The spell itself requires the subject to be within a circle with numerous sigils," the witch rambled. Dean wasn't interested. He was stuck on the fact that he may be stuck here, for good.

"So, you mean to tell me that I might be stuck here with one of the Sanderson Sisters? _Forever_?" Dean demanded, just on the verge on panicky. "Sorry?" It was more of a question and only made Dean even angrier. The witch must have realized this. "If it's any consolation, I'm not a dark witch. I don't dabble with demons or bleed all over everything. If you let me, I might even be able to help find whoever is cursing people," he said calmly. 

"If you don't work with demons then how do you get your power?" To say Dean was suspicious would be an understatement. The only white witch he's ever heard of was the hot one from The Wizard of Oz. "Nature. All living things around me. Although, animals don't seem to like me too much," he mumbled the last part. 

Dean hated this whole situation, but he didn't see much of a choice. Not to mention, this guy didn't seem evil or malicious. He was just plain _weird_. He was wearing black slacks, a white button up, and a sweater vest casually for Christ's sake. Dean definitely didn't want to kill him and run the risk of the spell turning permanent. He lowered his gun slowly. "There's nothing in your spell book that'll tell you how to break the spell?" He asked him. The guy seemed to mull it over. "There may be, but I'm not sure how long it would take. Spell reversals usually take longer than spells themselves."

"Why's that?"

"It's easier to make a mess than it is to clean one up." 

_And this is definitely a mess_ , he thought. "I'm calling my brother and we're going to figure this out." He pulled out his phone and hit number one on his speed dial. It didn't take long for Sam to answer. 

"Hey, what's up? Did you find the book?"

"Not exactly."

"So, what now?"

"Something sort of happened."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Just get down to Novak's Books."

"I'll be there in five."

\---

"So, let me get this straight. You walked into a store with a 'closed' sign on it?" Sam questioned once Dean went through the whole story. Castiel, Dean learned the witch's name was, figured this would be easier and more comfortable up in his apartment. He made sure to lock the store's door this time. The apartment was much nicer than Dean had expected. The couch was cushy, each wall was a different color, and there was a plant on almost every surface. Dean made a point to ignore the circle with a dish of tuna in it. 

"The door was unlocked!" Dean defended himself. "And you're a witch?" Sam ignored Dean and addresses Castiel now. "I am, yes. I had no intention of harming your brother." Sam nodded. He had that look that Dean knew all too well. Sam trusted Castiel, _a witch_ "I take it you don't have the best history with animals," Sam nodded to the circle and dish that Dean wanted to forget existed. Castiel sighed. "I'm afraid animals don't take to me very well. The spell was a drastic measure." 

The guy- _witch,_ Dean reminded himself-sounded so damn lonely and sad Dean almost felt sorry for him. It was clear Sam did. "I don't see much of a choice here. You're just gonna have to stay until we figure out how to reverse the spell," Sam shrugged. "Sam, can I talk to you alone." Dean did nothing to hide his frustration. "I'll go brew some tea," Castiel announced and left the little living room. It was so small if there was more than one person in it they were practically always touching. 

"You can’t be serious about leaving me here." Sam sighed. "What else can we do, Dean? Castiel says he's a good guy and, honestly, I believe him." Sam and his stupid puppy dog eyes and constant need to trust everyone who seemed sad and lonely. Dean groaned. "He's a _witch_ , Sammy. In case you've forgotten, _we kill witches_!" Dean whisper shouted. "We kill _bad_ witches. He says he gets his power from living things around him. Look around, Dean. This place is full of plants. Plus, the guy is desperate enough to cast a spell so his cat couldn't leave him. That doesn't sound like any witch I've seen before." 

Dean wanted to argue. He didn't want to let Sam leave him without kicking and screaming, but what could he say? There was no way for him to leave and Sam barely fit in the apartment as it is. Dean just sighed and shook his head. "Fine, whatever, but I don't trust this guy," he conceded. Sam stood up and Dean followed suit. "I'll give Bobby a call as soon as I get back to the motel." Dean nodded. Sam held out his hand. "What?" Dean knew what he wanted, but he was still annoyed and maybe a little childish. "Dean," Sam said sternly. Dean sighed and dropped the Impala's keys in Sam's hand. He pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You be good to her." Sam rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face. "Just try not to kill anyone." He left. 

"Your brother is very kind." The deep voice caused Dean to jump. Castiel stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen with two steaming floral cups. He stepped foreword and offered Dean one. "Nice try, buddy, but I ain't drinking none of your Kool-Aid." Castiel did that thing where he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "It isn't Kool-Aid, it's tea." Dean decided not to dignify that with an answer. 

"You got an extra bedroom or what?" Castiel didn't seem to be fazed by the rudeness of Dean's voice. "No, but you can take my room. I'm more than happy to stay on the couch," Castiel offered with the smallest of smiles. Dean didn't have to venture as far as the back of his mind to decide that even a smile that small looked nice. "Damn right I can," he mumbled and grabbed his duffle bag that Sam had so graciously brought for him. "It's the second door on the left." 

The hall was surprisingly one colour, a light green. Castiel's bedroom held more plants, prettier ones. A delicate orchid caught Dean's eye as he set down his duffle bag. He felt the soft petals between his fingertips before dropping himself on the fluffy queen sized bed. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm about to see the new Hobbit whoop! I also watched the midseason finale for The 100 today and cried lmao anyways, yeah, hope you guys like the chapter. Back to Cas's pov next chapter (:


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation warning, I guess?
> 
> (I accidentally deleted it sorry)
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Castiel was smart enough to give Dean his space. As much as he tried to push it down, he was excited to have a houseguest, even under the circumstance they were in. Sure, Gabriel would pop in every now and again, but he was lucky (or unlucky, it depended on the day) if Gabriel stopped by more than once a year just to check up. Castiel didn't want to focus on how lonely he's been though not being able to make friends. He focused on trying not to burn dinner and the fact that it was a dinner for two. 

It was nothing special, just some chicken with some seasoning and microwaveable steamed broccoli. If the chicken ended up being a little over cooked he would try to pass it off as part of the recipe. After all, what grown man doesn't know how to cook a decent meal? He allowed a smile of satisfaction to cross his features when the food was done and little to no damage occurred this time. He hoped Dean liked chicken. He hoped Dean was willing to eat something he cooked, unlike the tea incident earlier. He wasn’t offended, maybe a little disappointed, but he understood Dean's refusal. Still, the man had to eat. 

Castiel hesitated in front of his bedroom door. He listened for a moment to see if there was snoring or otherwise. When there wasn't he knocked lightly. "Yeah?" Dean's voice called through the door. "I've prepared dinner," Castiel called back. "I'll make my own dinner," Dean answered. Castiel heard shuffling and suddenly he was face to face with a disheveled Dean. He wore the same soft looking black t-shirt, but sweat pants replaced his jeans, and his jackets and flannel were gone. With his hair messier than earlier, obviously the result of tossing and turning in bed, Dean was quite the sight to behold and beholding him Castiel was. 

"I've already made chicken, there's no need for you to trouble yourself." Dean made a 'pfft' sound and pushed past Castiel. "Like I'm eating anything _you_ make." Castiel was honestly more hurt than insulted. "I thought we've already established that I mean you no harm," Castiel said as he followed Dean into the kitchen. "Sam might eat that shit up, but I don't. You're a witch and witches mean everyone harm." Castiel sighed. He wasn't going to get through to Dean tonight that was for sure. 

“I'm going to take a shower. Help yourself to whatever you need." He wasn't hungry anymore. He craved the feel of the warm water. Showers always helped him relive tension one way or another. 

When the warmth of the water did nothing to relieve the stress in his shoulders he decided he could spare a few extra minutes in the shower since Dean wouldn't miss him. Dean. Flashes of images of Dean in various states of undress began flashing through his mind. Dean on his bed face down. Dean naked on the couch touching himself. Dean in the shower with Castiel touching both of them. Castiel was finished with just a few quick jerks. 

He felt guilty afterwards, pathetic even. _God_ , he thought, _I really am lonely_. Then, if only to comfort himself some, he figured you can only get off to Brad Pitt and Seth Rogen (an _extremely_ guilty pleasure) so many times. He sighed and washed himself again. He was in the middle of going back over his right arm when he heard a loud _thud_ along with glass shattering. 

"Dean?" Castiel poked his head out of the shower curtain and called out. There was no answer. "Dean, are you okay?" He tried again. Once again, no answer. Castiel was seriously beginning to worry now. Sure, Dean didn't like him at all, but he'd still have the decency to answer, right? Castiel shut off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He walked to the living room, trailing water. Dean wasn't in there so he turned into the kitchen. 

Dean was lying on the hardwood floor sprawled out with blood trickling from his nose. Castiel quickly dropped to his knees to get a better look at him. "Dean?" He shook him. "Dean," he said louder and smacked him across the face. He opened an eyelid to look at his eye, _God they're green_. They were unresponsive. That's when he saw the trail of broken glass from Dean's, thankfully cut free, hand. It led to a dark purplish powder. Castiel's stomach dropped. 

He grabbed the piece of glass with the handwritten label on it hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Sure enough, there written in Castiel's impeccable handwriting was _Powdered Nightshade_. "God damn it, Dean! Don't you read anything?" Castiel ran to his room and flung open his closet. He dug around the chest he kept in there holding most of his magical things and grabbed chalk and two minerals. 

He drew a basic spell circle on the hard wood of the living room and ran back to the kitchen. Time was crucial because Dean didn't have much left. He hooked his arms under Dean's armpits and began to drag him. Fun Fact: Dean is heavy. "What have you been eating?" Castiel mumbled as he placed him on the circle. He grabbed the two minerals, calcite and obsidian, and began moving them up and down Dean's unconscious body muttering the healing incantation. 

It took half an hour before Dean rolled over and coughed up a ball of black goo, a trail of the same substance making its way from his nose. Castiel sighed. He was sweating and weak, but Dean was okay which meant Sam wouldn't kill him. He got up and got a warm washcloth and cleaned Dean up. He wouldn't wake up for another few hours and when he did he'd be running a fever as his body gets rid of the remaining poison. 

With the last of his strength he pulled Dean into his bedroom, pulled back the blankets, and flopped Dean's sleeping form onto the mattress. As he pulled the comforter up to Dean's chin the smoke alarm went off. That's when Castiel remembered Dean was probably cooking when this happened. 

He ran the best he could to the kitchen and dumped the pan of charred meat into the sink and ran water over it before grabbed and dishrag and waved it around the clear the smoke until the alarm shut off. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and went back to his room. He didn't want to leave Dean alone yet incase something went wrong. He plopped down onto the old chair he had tucked in the corner across the room. He fought sleep for as long as possible, but it's been a while since he's used so much magic at one time. Soon enough, he nodded off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. Merry Christmas to those you celebrate it and Happy New Year!(:


	4. Chapter Four

So, Dean _might_ have felt bad after seeing the disappointed look on Castiel's face after rejecting his dinner. He just didn't trust the guy and how could he? His whole life the phrase _witches are bad_ was practically engraved into his mind. He's always hated them worse than any other thing they hunted. Honestly, he felt kind of betrayed by how quickly Sam trusted Castiel. Dean was pretty sure Sam hasn't trusted him in years, not fully anyways. 

There were always those looks Sam would give him. It was like he was measuring Dean, calculating what he was doing and making sure he agreed with it. His face always said, "What are you going to do?" Sure, maybe Dean has made some bad calls in the past, some _very_ bad calls, but that was in the past. He's grown and learned and, sure, he isn't the brightest tool in the shed, but he didn't think he was as stupid as Sam seems to think he is. 

Maybe he was thinking about all this while cooking and maybe he was handling the pan of steak a little too harshly, but he couldn't help it. Cooking usually helped. He was usually able to focus on making the food come out delicious, mixing the right ingredients. Speaking of, he hadn't gotten the chance to raid Castiel's cabinets for spices. Dean liked his steak with a lot of flavor, most of it coming from outside sources. 

From the looks of the now cold chicken Castiel had prepared he must've had _some_ spices. On a whim, Dean opened the cabinet right above the stove. There were a few mason jars with labels on them. He tried to read them, he really did, but the handwriting was slanted and curvy and it hurt his head to look at. The letters just wouldn't sit still long enough for him to get a hold of what they meant. So, he just grabbed the first jar he saw. It was full of an unfamiliar dark powder. The opened it up and brought it to his nose to see if it smelt familiar or good. It did smell good for a second. The next second he was hit with a blinding pain in his head and suddenly everything went black. 

\--- 

The vomit came before he even woke up. Once he was aware of what was happening he just grabbed the sides of the trashcan he was leaning into to steady himself. There was a dull ache in the back of his head that radiated to the rest of his body. God, he was _hot_. Whose bright idea was it to give him two blankets? 

"How are you feeling?" Castiel's voice asked suddenly. He stood in the doorway with concerned eyes and pajamas on. Seeing him in sweats and an old looking shirt was strange after seeing him in his usual attire. "Like shit. What'd you do to me?" Dean's voice was dry like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. Castiel walked in and held out a glass of water that Dean hadn't even noticed before. He gulped it down and Castiel just watched, waiting until he was done to talk. 

"I saved your life." Dean snorted. "Really? Cause I feel like I'm dying." Castiel sighed. "You inhaled powdered nightshade, one of the most poisonous plants and a witch can get their hands on. I had to do a healing spell on you for a half hour in nothing but a towel because I had to jump out of the shower after I heard you fall and you didn't answer me," Castiel told him sounding annoyed. Dean blinked as he processed this. He remembered sniffing the weird seasoning and an agonizing pain then nothing. Castiel must've been telling the truth. So, he really healed Dean. _Naked_. Dean's cheeks flooded red at the thought. 

"Your brother stopped by earlier. I called him and told him what happened after I woke up. He said he would be by tomorrow since I wasn't sure when you would wake up. You were in a worse state than I had originally thought," Castiel spoke when Dean failed to. Dean's gut twisted. He felt undeniably guilty. Maybe he _had_ gotten Castiel wrong. Why would he go through so much to save Dean if he wanted to kill him? Dean leaned over the bed and puked into the trashcan again. "That shouldn't last too long," Castiel told him and he gave a slight nod. 

There was an awkward silence for a little while. When Dean leaned over for an especially painful and violent puke he felt a warm hand rubbing his back. It was enough to make him ignore the black streaks in his vomit. It was honestly a very comforting gesture. He got a flash of a memory of one time when he got sick back when his mom was still alive. She'd done the same thing. 

"Thanks," Dean said hoarsely. "It's not a big deal," he shrugged. Dean shook his head. "No, you saved my life. Thank you," Dean insisted. Castiel gave a small smile. "It was my pleasure to save your life, Dean." If Dean's cheeks began to burn even more fiercely he'd blame it on the fever. 

Castiel turned to leave but hesitated and faced Dean again. "Can you read?" He asked. "Of course I can read." He was a little offended. Surely he didn't look _that_ stupid. "Then why did you smell the nightshade despite the label? I know you must've known or had a good idea of what nightshade was before I told you. Were you...you weren't trying-" Dean saw where he was heading and stopped him before he got there. "I wasn't trying to kill myself," he assured him. Castiel's shoulders seemed to loosen. Dean sighed. 

"I just have trouble sometimes. The words don't stay in one place or switch up on me and your handwriting isn't exactly the easiest to read," Dean told him defensively. Castiel did the thing where he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Are you dyslexic?" He asked. The thought had never occurred to Dean. He didn't _think_ he was dyslexic. Sure, he had some trouble reading, but he was never a big reader, not like Sam. Plus, wasn't dyslexia something they picked up on in elementary school? They may have never been in one place for long, but they must've staying somewhere long enough for a teacher to pick up on something like that. 

"Nah, I think I would've noticed by now." Castiel didn't look too convinced, but Dean didn't let himself get too bothered by it. There was another moment of silence. Castiel looked like he didn't know if he should stay or go. Dean felt bad again. "I'm sorry for being such an asshat before." He rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel smiled at him. He actually smiled, like he just heard the best thing in the world. "You're forgiven. I understand why you acted the way you did. Choosing the hunting lifestyle isn't easy and I know the witches you commonly run into aren't exactly model citizens." Dean got hung up on the 'choosing' part. He let out a humorless chuckle. 

"I didn't choose shit, Cas," he told him ruefully. Castiel looked at him with a mixture of confusion and pity that Dean hated. "What do you mean?" He asked. Dean shook his head a little deciding now wasn't the time to talk about the fucked up dynamics of the Winchester family. "Not now." Those two simple words were enough for Castiel, who nodded understandingly. 

Another agonizing moment of silence filled the air. There was so much empty air between them it gave Dean another guilty twist. He _wanted_ to be able to talk to him. The guy did just save his life. He just didn't know where to start. Castiel surprised him, not because he broke the silence, but because of the words he broke it with. 

"I didn't choose this either." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a merry Christmas (: I got a Supernatural blanket and trench coat that looks like Cas's (I still can't believe my parents actually got me that, I didn't think they would haha!) I also got a ps4 with GTA5 and the remastered version of The Last of Us (my favorite game) and a bunch of books. So, I guess you could say my christmas was pretty good (:
> 
> Remember to comment! I love when you guys comment it always motivates me to write another chapter!! I hope you enjoy this one. The ending is kind of awkward, but it'll go into next chapter, which I've already started on (:


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!

Castiel wasn't sure why he said it. Maybe it was because Dean had called him 'Cas'. He didn't want to mention that though in fear Dean would stop. "What do you mean you didn't choose?" Castiel chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Dean sat up against the headboard better and patted the spot beside him. Castiel's heart gave a happy leap. A tiny seed of hope was planted inside of him where the thought of Dean hating and avoiding him his whole stay once was. 

Castiel moved to sit where Dean had gestured leaving a few inches of space between them. "It was my family," he told him. "White magic has been in my family since the beginning. I've never known anything else," he explained. "I didn't know magic could work like that," Dean said obviously surprised. "Not all magic can. The magic the witches you hunt use is much too feeble to run through a bloodline, especially coming from something so dark." 

Dean seemed to mull this new piece of information over. "Did you want something else then? If the whole witch thing was forced on you?" Castiel lips quirked up just a bit. "At one point I wanted to teach at Hogwarts, but that dream was quickly crushed. After that I wanted to become a regular teacher, but that wasn't my destiny." The words had a weight to them that Castiel wish they didn't. He didn't want Dean to pity him. "What was your destiny?" Dean asked. Castiel gave a half snort. "I never found out. I didn't stick around long enough to consult the oracle that my family has been going to for centuries. I left with my brother, Gabriel, moved around quite a lot, and then finally settled down here." 

Barely a second of silence passed before Dean spoke up again. "I wanted to be a firefighter." Castiel looked at him for the first time since he started talking. He looked terrible, all clammy and pale, but he still held that doll like beauty. "My dad, though, well, let's just say he was okay with me dreaming about it when I was little, but after a certain point he finally told me that it couldn't happen. That I need to protect Sammy no matter what, that he needed me hunting with him. I kind of wish he would've just told me from the beginning 'cause when he did tell me I was devastated. 

"I'm okay with it now, though. I can't imagine a life where I _didn't_ hunt. It's just who I am." For some reason, Castiel didn't believe that, but he didn't say anything about it. "I'm sorry for keeping you stuck here while there's some maniac running around hurting innocent people." His apology was sincere. He figured being stuck inside was already starting to make Dean's skin itch, being a hunter for as long as he has. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have walked in the store when I saw it was closed." He had a point, but Castiel couldn't help feeling a little responsible. "I shouldn't have been using magic so carelessly." Dean let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess putting a spell on your cat isn't the brightest idea." Castiel felt himself chuckle. "Perhaps not." 

The silence that fell between them was light and comfortable. It was only broken when Dean began to snore softly. It was probably better he fell back asleep. He would heal faster, plus it was getting late. Castiel slid from the bed and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the mason jars of various crushed and powdered ingredients he kept in the cabinet above the stove. He was able to clean up the nightshade and glass with magic after he had woken up. 

He would lie if someone asked him if he used magic to change the labels so that his handwriting was no longer the elegant curved letters, but easy to read print and so the backgrounds were various colors to lower the contrast. He hoped that would help Dean be able to read them in case he decided to inspect that cabinet again. After that was done he sat down on his couch with his large beat up spell book. He sighed before opening it to reread over every single spell. It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like the shortest chapter ever, I know. I didn't want to not post anything though. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next because, as it turns out, I probably have this thing called Scotopic Sensitivity Syndrome, also known as Irlen Syndrome. So I have to go to this special doctor and stuff and I'm not sure when I'll be going (hopefully soon). Now that I'm aware that white pages aren't supposed to be flashing at me and lights aren't supposed to be assaulting me it's been extremely annoying so I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to get done until I see my doctor. If you want more information on Irlen, though, go to irlen.com since a lot of people with it get misdiagnosed with dyslexia and ADD or ADHD and get medication that they don't actually need. Happy New Year and here's to hoping Destiel goes canon some way, shape, or form this year!!


	6. Chapter Six

Dean was woken up by a loud banging sound. He groaned. He felt a lot better, but his head was pounding. When the banging continued he dragged himself from the bed to find Cas and see what the hell was going on. "Cas?" He called out. There wasn't an answer. Dean poked around a little until he noticed the open front door. 

As he descended the stairs the banging stopped. He tried the rub away the aching behind his eyes with the heels of his hand. It relieved the pain for a second, but it quickly came flooding back. He needed to ask Cas if he had any painkillers. God knows he wasn't about to go snooping around his cabinets again. 

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, behind the counter, he saw the back of Cas and the front of a serious looking policewoman with a dark pixie cut. "Everyone was just getting worried about you being closed the past couple of days," she explained. Cas sighed. "Andy and Charlie?" He questioned. The policewoman smiled faintly. "They are your best costumers." Cas chuckled. "I'm just dealing with a family emergency," Cas lied smoothly. The policewoman's dark eyes connected with Dean's and he was suddenly very aware of his pajamas and bed head. 

"Seems like quite the emergency," she commented with a nod in Dean's direction. Castiel looked back and Dean was struck by how exhausted he looked. It was like he hadn't slept at all. Then he realized what she must've been thinking and the room was ten degrees warmer than a second ago. Cas turned back to her. "No-it's not-um-Jody, this is Dean. Dean, this is Jody. He's just a friend who's going to be in town a few days and needed somewhere to stay." Jody nodded patronizingly and walked forward to shake Dean's hand. The strength of her grip surprised him. 

"It's nice to meet you," Jody said. Dean returned it with a tight smile. "So, if you could inform Andy and Charlie that I'm fine and will be open again soon I would appreciate it very much." Jody looked between the two of them with an amused smirk. "Sure thing, bub." With that she was gone. 

Cas turned to Dean with a sheepish expression that made him look like a puppy. Dean almost wanted to give him a belly rub to cheer him up. "I apologize for that." Dean chuckled at Cas's obvious embarrassment. "It's fine, dude. I kind of forgot you have a store to run. You're probably losing money entertaining me up there." Cas took a look around the dark store. The only light was coming from the storefront. The sky was orange and the sun had disappeared behind the short buildings across the street. "It's fine. I have more important things to worry about," Cas told him with apologetic eyes. 

“How about since we pretty much agreed we're both at fault here I'll help you out around here while you try to reverse the spell," Dean offered. Cas looked honestly surprised. "I would like that very much, thank you." 

"It's no problem." 

Cas smiled a genuine smile and Dean tried, but he couldn't help smiling along. Cas's smile was contagious. 

\--- 

Dean decided Cas's whole shy desperate thing he had going on was a trick because when it came to his store the guy was a totalitarian dictator. 

"No, Dean, the nonfiction goes over _there."_

_"_ No, no, don't shelve like that! Shelve them like _this."_

"Dean, I'm glad you've taken to reading suddenly, but you're supposed to be working." 

Dean was absolutely affronted by that last one. "Hey, I read!" Cas took the book from Dean's hands and slid it carefully in its place on the shelf. "Not until after eight, you don't." Dean rolled his eyes. He wanted to be annoyed with Cas, but it was harder than it sounded. Cas became someone else completely around the books. He was more sure of himself, more outspoken, more serious, but softer at the same time. He treated the books with such tenderness, such kindness, as if they were children. It made Dean wonder if he was treated with the same soft touches and gentle smiles while he was unconscious due to his poor reading skills. 

He had to hand it to Cas, though. While the store was kind of like a small cluttered labyrinth it was charming and warm. Dean felt like he could sneak off into one of the few secluded corners and get lost in a pile of books forever. The whole place made him feel calm and comfortable, maybe even a little subdued. He had this strange sense of _home_ , despite the fact that the impala was the only home he's really ever known. The store was all those things while giving off this weird Hogwarts vibe, like something magical was going on there. Which, there actually was. 

"Dean, the store is opening in fifteen minutes. Why are all those books-" Dean held up the book he had just grabbed from the stack on the cart with a goofy grin. "You'd definitely give Snape a run for his money," he joked and shelved the copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ When he looked back up at Cas though he noticed the other man wasn't smiling. He held a stony expression. Dean's own smile faltered and fell. Cas went around Dean to grab some books and began to shelve much faster than Dean could even dream of, if he happened to dream of shelving. His dreams seemed to be at their maximum capacity with a heavy set of blue eyes the past few days. 

"So, do you normally get a lot of costumers or something?" Dean ventured after a few moments of silent shelving. "I get enough. Why is Cummings with the 'E's?" Cas asked as he pulled the book from the shelf. Dean looked at the book. "His name is in all lower case, the 'c's look like 'e's," Dean shrugged. Cas rubbed his face. "Perhaps we should put off opening," he sighed. 

Dean shelved the last book in his small pile and turned to Cas. "I did not just spend the last three hours shelving books for no reason," Dean argued. Cas shook his head, obviously peeved. "Dean, I'm going to have to go back through all the books you've shelved to make sure they're in the right spots." That made Dean a little more defensive than he'd admit to, but he knew Cas must've been stressed so he refrained from arguing. 

"Fine, just go back over them. I'll man the counter." Cas's furrowed brows were enough to tell Dean that he was more than unsure. "I don't know-" 

"I can handle it, Cas." 

He sighed. 

"I know. I'm just used to doing these things on my own is all." 

"Maybe that's why you never got around to shelving all the books." 

Dean flipped the closed sign to the _Welcome!_ side and hopped over the counter, earning a scolding look from Cas. Nearly ten minutes later and storm of red hair came plowing through the door. "Cas!" She squealed with a large smile as she jumped and sat on the counter. Dean leaned back in surprise. The girl's eyes widened as she noticed the man behind the counter was not Castiel. She quickly hopped off. "You're not Cas," she said suspiciously. "I'm over here, Charlie," Cas called from labyrinth of bookshelves. "So, you wouldn't let me work here, but you let the first pretty boy that walks in work the counter?" She questioned. Dean didn't know if he should feel insulted or not. 

"He's a friend, Charlie. Be nice," Cas ordered. Dean put on his best flirty smile. "You can be more than nice." He mentally cringed. God, his game was _off_ for some reason. Charlie's face scrunched up. "I have a girlfriend, thanks. So, what's your name, Hasselhoff?" 

"Dean." 

"I'm Charlie." 

They shook hands. "I can tell we're going to be good friends," she said. "Yeah, how?" He asked. A devious smile grew on her face. "You reek of closet geek." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with a migraine so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or it's just bad. I'm working through the next chapter right now. (:


	7. Chapter Seven

There were fewer books to switch around than Castiel had expected, much to his relief. Still, there were quite a few. He wouldn't have minded doing it if it weren't for Charlie who had pounced on Cas as soon as Sam walked into the store and began talking to Dean. "So, Dean's pretty hunky, huh?" She questioned quietly with a sly smile. Castiel ignored the heat pooling in his cheeks. "I am not having this conversation with you right now," Castiel replied hushed as well. "Oh, come on, Cassie! You know you want to jump his bones," she teased and Castiel made a mental note to turn the heat down because it had gotten hot in there. 

"You sound a terrifying amount like Gabriel when you speak like that." Charlie snorted. "Hey, you can't make him out to be some weird sexual deviant anymore. ve met him remember? He's not bad." Castiel rolled his eyes. How Charlie didn't think Gabriel was 'some weird sexual deviant' was beyond him. Sex and candy were the only two things Gabriel's mind could focus on for more than five seconds. "I apologize for that, by the way." She rolled her eyes, but a smile was planted firmly on her face. 

"Hey, Cas, who's the guy at the counter?" Castiel hadn't even heard the bell ring to signal Andy's entrance. The shorter man's sudden appearance startled him, but that's not all that startled him. Andy looked on edge, well more than usual. His eyes were darting around and he kept licking his lips. Castiel would've chalked it up to him just being more paranoid than usual after one of his routine bong hits, but he's seen Andy when he got like that and this wasn't that. "He's Dean, my friend. Are you feeling okay?" Andy's eyes darted back to the front of the store where the counter was. Castiel's eyes followed and made contact with Dean, who had looked over at the same moment. Dean offered up a small smile and Castiel returned it shyly. 

"Not really, can we talk? Somewhere less public?" Andy was assaulting his bottom lip between his teeth now. "Of course. Charlie, do you mind taking over?" She shook her head. "Nope, but you owe me, Casanova." Castiel refrained from rolling his eyes and led Andy to his apartment. On the way, Dean's eyes questioned him. Castiel's own eyes responded with an 'I'll explain later.' 

Once the door to the apartment was closed words were falling out of Andy's mouth. "You know that book you gave me? The one about all that magic stuff?" His words were rushed and his eyes wide. "Yes, what about it?" Castiel remembered the book well. It had dark binding with marks all over it that didn't really mean anything. He had given it to Andy upon finding out Andy's interest in the Salem Witch Trials. Everything in the book was just harmless and mostly false lore. 

"It works." Castiel felt like someone hit a pause button. _It works_. It works? That's not right. That's not right at all. Even if some of the spells _happened_ to work, Andy wouldn't just try them. Even high he wasn't that stupid, right? "What do you mean?" Andy paced and ran both his hands through his semi-curly hair. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, alright. But I got bored and maybe a little high and some guy was being a douche about my van and the book was just _there_. I was just messing around, I didn't expect something to actually happen, but it did. Cas, _something_ did happen." Castiel didn't like where this was going, not at all. 

"Andy, what happened?" Andy puffed his cheeks up with air then exhaled. "It said to use something, a bag thing-" 

"A hex bag." 

"Yea-yeah, how did you...whatever, this lady who used to live down the street from my mom she was always making them. She moved a few months ago, but she gave me some. I just thought they were these cool little things, y'know. Anyways that douche was at the diner so I bumped into him and slipped one in his pocket. Then I went back to the van to say the spell or whatever and then he-he..." 

"Andy, he _what_?" 

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of irresponsible witch gives anyone hex bags? _Real_ hex bags at that. "His _eyes_! Cas, bugs were pouring out of his _eyes_!" Castiel thought he was going to be sick. How could this happen? How could that book have contained real spells? He's read it and could've sworn everything in it was false. "Andy, how many other people have you done this to?" 

"You mean you believe me?" He sounded relieved, but Castiel felt so sick. "Yes, how many people?" Andy sighed. "Well, at first I didn't believe it was me that did that, you know? I thought it was just some crazy, _crazy_ , coincidence. So, I tried it again on this guy Tom who's been a dick to me since high school. I tossed on of those hex bag thing in his car while he was putting coins in a meter and when I did the spell thingy he...he started coughing up razor blades." 

Castiel leaned back against the door and sighed. Andy, poor, innocent, _pot head_ , Andy was now a murderer and it was entirely fault. "There were two others too." Castiel's eyes snapped up to him. " _What_?" He was in utter disbelief. The first two maybe he could understand on some level, but _two more_? Andy's hands rubbed two trails down his face as he continued treading back and forth across the living room, from the lavender wall to the baby blue one. "They were dicks, Cas, my whole life they were just _assholes_ to me. Do you have any idea what it's like going your entire life with people standing over you and looking down at you like your some _pest_ , like you're a child that couldn't possibly understand anything about anything, like you're not even _human_?" Andy was pleading now, pleading for Castiel to understand. Castiel did understand that. He knew better than most people what that was like. 

"Tell me about the other two." Andy went on to tell him about some guy named Abel that he had placed a curse on so he couldn't leave the house without being surrounded by a flock of birds. Apparently, they terrified the guy. The other was a woman named Tracey. He had put a spell on her to make her like him, but it backfired. She was in love with him to a fault. She needed to know his whereabouts every five minutes, who he was with, everything she did revolved around Andy and Andy just couldn't take it. 

"Andy, this needs to stop. Those two men downstairs, the one behind the counter and the one talking to him, they're here to _kill_ you," Castiel told him slowly. Andy's eyes all but fell out of his head. "They _what_?" Castiel sighed. He couldn't deal with this right now. He needed to get back to the store. He needed time to think about this, to decide what to do. He squeezed his eyes shut and punched the bridge of his nose; something only Gabriel was capable of causing him to do. "Just, please, just go home and don't touch the book or the hex bags again. I will decide what to do and call you, okay" Andy nodded. "Yeah, okay." 

They both went back downstairs and Andy left. Castiel avoided Dean's eyes feeling inexplicably ashamed. He felt like he was the one who had curses and killed those poor people after all. The only question now was; is he going to tell Dean? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update more frequently and post longer chapters in the future, just as a little fyi (:


	8. Chapter Eight

"So, you're getting along better with Castiel then?" 

"About as well as you can get along with a _witch_." 

"Oh, come on, Dean. You're working in the guy's store, talking to his friends, plus he did save your life." 

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask him to. I'm just trying to make the best of this shitty situation, Sam. That's it." 

Dean could tell Sam wasn't buying it, but that didn't mean he had to stop trying to sell it. "Did you get anywhere with the case yet?" He asked his brother, dying for a change of subject. "No, it's weird. It's like the witch just _stopped_ cursing people," he said. "Why kill two people, curse another, then just stop?" Sam shrugged and shook his head. "It doesn't make sense." Dean turned narrowed eyes onto his brother. "What if it's Cas? What if it's been Cas the entire time and he's just trying to make us comfortable before taking us out?" Sam looked like he thought about it for all of one second before tilting his head slightly and furrowing his eyebrows. It was nothing like how Cas did it, but it was enough to remind Dean of the man who had just disappeared upstairs. 

"Cas?" Sam questioned. Dean realized his error and his ears felt like someone was holding a lighter to them. "- _tiel_ ," Dean tried to save weakly. "That's not the point, alright?" Sam smiled. "Sure, Dean, just be careful. I hear a big scary witch lives around here." Dean glared at his brother's back as he left. He even stooped so low as to stick his tongue out a little. 

He leaned on the counter and hoped today picked up. He didn't know if he could survive a full day of Charlie exploiting all his knowledge on Star Wars, Star Trek, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

\--- 

Cas lied about getting "enough" customers. Dean felt like he must've met everyone in the tiny town. By the time they were bidding Charlie goodnight and Cas was flipping over the ‘ _Welcome_!’ sign to ‘ _Sorry, We're Closed!’_ he thought he might pass out right there. 

"Got anything special in mind for dinner?" Dean asked as they climbed the narrow stairs. "No." Cas had been acting strange since he came back downstairs after disappearing up them with that guy earlier. He was a world away. "You alright, man?" Dean hated to admit it, but he really was beginning to worry. "Yes, I'm fine." He plopped down on the couch in a way that just wasn't Cas. Every other time Dean had seen him sit it seemed like a calculated move, like almost everything else he did. Dean sat beside him carefully. "I'm sorry," Cas spoke suddenly. "For what?" He sighed. "I lied. I'm not fine, in fact I'm the opposite of fine currently." 

"What's wrong?" Cas looked at Dean and for the first time since Dean first pulled the gun on him he looked scared. "Dean, I know who has been cursing people." The admission made Dean's stomach twist. _This is it_ , he thought. _Cas is coming clean_. "My friend, Andy, he-I gave him a book a few weeks ago. I swear I thought it was harmless, this isn't his fault!" Dean was on his feet with a rush of something that could only be described at _finally_. Finally, they would finish the case and he could get out of there. Then he remembered he couldn't just get out of there. 

"Dean, you can't kill Andy, you can't. I'm going to make him give the book back and the remaining hex bags he has. Just, please, promise you won't kill Andy." Dean ran a hand through his short hair. "He's killed people, Cas. You realize that, right?" His demand was only half barked. "Those people, they weren't nice, they-" 

"They weren't _nice_? Are you friggin' kidding me?" Dean stared at the dishevelled blue-eyed witch in utter disbelief. "Cas, you don't kill people just because they weren't _nice_. You punch them in the nose and move on with your life!" He was shouting now. He didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe he was angry it wasn't Cas who had killed those people. Maybe he was angry he thought Cas had killed those people. 

Cas's head fell into the palms of his hands. He shook it and looked back up at Dean. He was begging Dean, pleading with his eyes. "Dean, you have to believe me. Andy isn't like that, he didn't know. This is my fault. It's all my fault. If you need to kill anyone you should kill me." Dean hated it, he _hated_ it, but a little piece of him cracked at Cas's words. He sat back down just a little closer to Cas than before. "Cas, this ain't your fault, you gotta know that. You didn't tell him to go out and kill those people, right?" Cas shook his head. "Then this is all on Andy, not you." Cas sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I just can't let him die because of my stupidity." Dean knew what he meant. He felt that, the hopelessness, the utter guilt, that someone you love may die, had died, because you made a bad decision. 

"How about we call Sam over tomorrow and talk it out?" He suggested. The intense stare Cas fixed him in made his whole body redden. It was like Cas was looking through him. "Thank you, Dean." Dean felt like he was thanking him for more than just the delay of killing his friend. He could tell Cas was still upset about the whole thing though. Dean could practically hear him yelling at himself for giving Andy that book. As much as Dean appreciated the silence, he couldn't just do nothing. Not after Cas had saved his life. 

"All right, I'm making dinner then we're watching Harry Potter." Dean stood. "I don't own any of the films," Cas told him. Dean felt personally offended. "How can you not own any of the movies?" Cas shrugged. "I never got the chance to read past the third book." This confused Dean. Not only did Cas tell Dean about his childhood dream to teach at Hogwarts, he may have found a rolled up poster of the cover of the first book while rummaging through Cas's closet for proof that Cas wasn't as good as he had claimed. "I thought you said-" 

"I know what I said and it was true, but before the fourth book was published I was banned from reading them again." 

"Banned?" 

Cas sighed and shook his head slightly. "My parents felt I had formed an unhealthy fixation on the Wizarding World. When I turned eleven, shortly after the third book came out, I cried because I didn't receive a Hogwarts letter. My parents took the books from me after that and burned them. About a month later we moved from our home in London to California. After that I was punished if I mentioned Harry Potter. My parents said it was an insult to the magical community." Dean couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "You thought Hogwarts was real?" Dean was torn between finding that adorably amusing and extremely sad. Cas let out a breathless chuckle. 

"Now when I look back I realized that I found this more desirable version of the situation I was in and willed it into my reality. I guess my parents were right." Dean would hear none of that. Despite being twenty-five, Dean was able to acknowledge the art that was Harry Potter. "No, they were definitely wrong. Heat something up, I'll be right back." He hopped up from the couch and went down to the store ignoring Cas's questions of what he was doing. 

It took Dean a few minutes to locate the book in the dark of the store. When he did he bounded back up the stairs to find Cas pulling a microwaveable tray of macaroni and cheese from the microwave. "Here you go," he handed Cas the book. Cas stared at the paperback in Dean's hand nervously. "Dean, I don't th-" Dean took the tray of mac and cheese and shoved the book in its place. "C'mon, you're gonna read it to me." Cas sighed. "I have to make myself-" Dean once again cut Cas off by waving the fork he just grabbed in the air. "No, we'll share. Start reading." He sat down at the table. Cas watched him for a moment, but it didn't make Dean feel as uncomfortable as it probably should have. "Fine," he sighed. He grabbed a fork of his own and sat across from Dean. He opened the book, sucked in a breath, and began to read. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wrote Chapter Nine (it was long and I actually really liked it) but when I went to email it to myself (I write the chapters on my phone then edit them on my computer) I accidentally deleted it so now I have to completely rewrite it. I wanted to kick myself I still can't believe I did that. Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up hopefully soon. Thank you so so much for reading, commenting, and giving this story kudos! It motivates me to keep writing it (:


	9. Chapter Nine

This felt a whole lot like a date to Cas. At one point he and Dean got into a fork fight because they kept going to move the same way. By half way through Cas's voice was getting rough and they had relocated to the couch. Cas sat pretzel legged on the cushion and Dean lay across the couch with his legs hanging off the crème colored arm. Cas couldn't help but notice how close Dean's head was to his lap. All he had to do was scoot back a few centimeters and his head would've been resting on Cas's thigh. He pushed the thought from his head. 

He was lonely and imagined things with random people all the time, so this wasn't uncommon, but it still felt wrong. This was Dean. Dean the hunter, Dean the guy who he had accidentally bound to his house. Dean the guy who hated witches. It wasn't right and Cas knew it. 

"Cas, you alright?" Dean's voice pulled him from his inner turmoil. "Yes, fine, why?" He answered quickly. "You stopped reading," Dean told him. He hadn't even realized the words stopping flowing from his mouth. "It's getting pretty late. Maybe we should stop," Dean suggested and began sitting up. "No!" Cas all but shouted the word. Dean looked up at him in surprise. "I just-we're almost finished." It was true. They really only had a few chapters left, but with Cas's weathered down voice and drowsy eyes it would take longer than usual. "Are you sure?" Cas nodded and squinted at the book to steady the words, they had begun flying away from his tired eyes. Dean lay back down, but this time closer. He was close enough for Cas to feel the top of his head on his leg. 

Ignoring the static that had entered his brain, Cas continued reading the last leg of the book. 

\--- 

"'I’m going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer,'" the words left Cas's mouth on a sigh. He let the book fall to his lap and his head fall onto the back of the couch. "How did you read all of that without a glass of water?" Dean asked after a few minutes sounding as tired as Cas felt. "Magic," Cas replied without thinking about it. When he realized what he had said he began to laugh. Soon both men were laughing hysterically. 

"What time is it?" Cas asked when their laughter died down. Dean looked at his watch and groaned. "Four in the morning." Cas groaned as well. The thought of moving was agonizing. "You should get to bed," Cas told him trying to hide the reluctance in his words. "Yeah," Dean sighed. Neither of them moved. They were silent for a few minutes before Cas's stomach decided to groan. He looked at it scandalized. He hadn't even realized he was hungry. "Or I could cook something," Dean offered. Cas wanted to say no and tell him to go to bed, but he was hungry and the prospect of spending more amicable time with Dean was too tempting. "I think I have pancake mix in the back of the fridge," he said. "Pancakes it is then." 

Cas felt an inexplicable loss when he could no longer feel Dean's head pressed against the side of his thigh. He stayed on the couch trying not to fall asleep. He focused on the sounds of Dean in the kitchen and thought about how crazy that was. Just two short weeks ago the only human interaction he had was with Andy and Charlie. It wasn't that he didn't love them or that they weren't enough, but he was incredibly lonely. He couldn't share his secret with Charlie or Andy. Not only was that against the rules of the Grand Coven, but they would think he was crazy. Well, maybe not Andy anymore. 

Now, with Dean here though he wasn't alone, not completely. He didn't have to lie about who he was, or hide his witchly things in places he'd probably forget later. With Dean here he was up at four in the morning with someone making him pancakes and while he knew he'd regret it later there was something beautiful about it. _He_ felt beautiful. Not beautiful in the cheap aesthetic sense, but beautiful as in a lovely unexplainable feeling was radiating within him and he was happy to be alive. He was happy in that moment. It was euphoric and he never wanted it to end. 

"They're done," Dean called from the kitchen. Cas staggered from the couch and plopped into one of the kitchenette chairs. Dean placed a plate of steaming pancaked in front of him. He sat and placed his own plate before him. "Thank you," Cas said, his voice slightly rested now. Dean mumbled a 'no problem' as he drenched his pancakes with syrup. 

"Maybe we should keep the shop closed today," Dean suggested a few bites in. It was all too tempting, but Cas knew Charlie would put him through the wringer. He shook his head. "You can sleep, but Charlie would kill me," he replied. "How about you sleep? Like actually in your own bed for once. I can look over the shop today," Dean offered. Cas looked up at him wide eyed. He'd never expected Dean to offer something like that. The fact that he had offered to cook Cas food seemed like a blessing, but this? This felt like a miracle, a miracle that Cas just couldn't accept. 

"I couldn't allow you to do that. You need sleep too," he shook his head. "I've gone on hunts with less sleep. I don't think looking over a book store after an all nighter is going to be that hard," Dean chuckled. Cas studied his face. He mapped out the freckles on his cheeks, calculated the angle that his lips were tilted at, delved into the green pastures of his eyes, and weighed the bags beneath his eyes. "Dean I couldn't-" he was stopped. "I ain't offering, Cas. I'm telling you to catch some shuteye in your own bed. Especially since you've been crashing on the couch since I got here and who knows how long I'll be staying." The last part was mumbled and Cas knew he still felt bitterness with the situation. 

He had yet to tell Dean that his own spell book didn't contain a counter curse. He was afraid of the reaction, but he couldn't keep it from him forever. He knew Dean wanted to leave, that there were people out there he needed to save, but he's been so happy having another living breathing person in his apartment he let it make him selfish. "My spell book doesn't contain a counter curse," he blurted. He braced himself for the anger, the shouts, the name-calling, the slam of his bedroom door, but none of it came. "That's alright. My Uncle Bobby's got a room full. I'm sure he'll find something," Dean shrugged it off. "Really?" The astonishment was clear in Cas's voice. Dean gave him a strange look. "Yeah, we hit dead ends on hunts all the time. Sometimes you just gotta be patient." Cas couldn't help but think that that was a very _Sam_ thing to say. "Okay," he nodded. 

"Go to bed," Dean ordered when he picked up Cas's empty plate with his own and brought them to the sink. He stood and bit his lip nervously as he watched Dean scrub the dishes. "You know, we still have three hours until the store opens," he pointed out. "Yeah." Dean looked over his shoulder. "You could sleep until then." Cas was beating around the bush and didn't know if Dean was picking it up or not. "Are you asking me to share a bed with you?" He was definitely picking it up. "I just meant-" Dean stopped him again. 

"Look, Cas, I like you and all, but at least buy me dinner first." He wore a goofy smile so Cas knew he was joking. A small smile crawled on his own lips. "Right, sorry," he replied awkwardly and turned to leave. He was almost out of the kitchen when Dean spoke again. "I'll be there in a minute and you better not be a blanket hog." His cheeks burned up and he fought a smile. "I assure you I'm not," he answered and left to his room. He set the alarm for Dean before stripping down into his underwear and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He crawled under the covers of his bed. Oh, how he missed his bed. He faced the opposite direction of the door, not wanting to see Dean enter knowing full well he'd end up on the couch again if he did. 

When he felt Dean's weight on the other side of the bed and the blankets lift before settling over the new body his breath hitched. "G'night, Cas," the words were mumbled softly before snores took their place. "Goodnight, Dean," Cas said despite knowing he couldn't hear. He slept with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm so so sorry this took so long. My life kind of got out of control, but it's all good now. I'm already half way through the next chapter and will hopefully have it up by the end of the week! Thank you so much for reading and the comments it seriously helps me keep writing. I love you guys (:


	10. Chapter Ten

"I KNEW IT!!" 

Both men shot into a sitting position from the bed. Charlie stood in the doorway pointing at them with a large smile. "Charlie, what are you-" Cas began to ask, but she cut him off. "I picked your lock," she shrugged. "Charlie I've talked to you about that," Cas sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I had to come see what was holding you up. No way am I waiting a week for you to open this place up again." During the conversation Dean sat stock still with a red face. "I'm sorry, how are you guys so casual about this?" He finally blurted out. Both of them looked at him. "Well, I made a bet with Jody so I am now the proud owner of five shiny new dollars," Charlie beamed. "Now, get up lovebirds, this is the only good place in town to hang out and I'm sick of waiting for it to open," with that she was gone. 

Cas looked at Dean apologetically. "I'm sorr-" his apology was lost by a giant moose of man lumbering into the doorway breathlessly. "Charlie texted me...she said 911," he explained looking around for an emergency. Then his eyes settled on the men in bed in front of him. " _Oh_ , that's what she meant." Dean let his face fall into his hands with a groan. "Cas, do you happen to have a spell that'll make it so this morning never happened?" Dean asked rhetorically. "I don't believe such a spell exists," Cas answered. Dean peaked up at him. 

He looked like he was really thinking about it. "Cas was just reading to me last night and we crashed," Dean explained in a half-truth. Sam smirked a little. "Is that what they're calling it these days?" He questioned jokingly. "What else would they call it?" Cas asked sounding utterly confused. Dean looked at him and chuckled when he saw the man's knitted eyebrows and tilted head. "Dean?" He looked to Dean now. Dean just shook his head. "Never mind, Cas," he chuckled. 

"Right-er-I'll just go wait in the living room," Sam said awkwardly and disappeared from sight. "How did Charlie get out of here so fast?" Dean asked after a moment. He couldn't make his mind focus on anything else. "Probably the fire escape." Dean couldn't help his laughter. Everything had just happened so quick it made his head spin and he couldn't make himself think about the consequences. The only thing he could do was laugh. 

He fell back onto the pillows covering his face laughing. "This is so fucked," he groaned once he stopped laughing. He peeked at Cas through his fingers. The witch was smiling a warm closed lip smile at him. "Stop looking at me like that," he told him through his hands. "Like what?" 

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about the look Cas was giving him, or what it was supposed to mean. He'd only known the guy for all of two weeks, but he _has_ developed feelings in a shorter time span before. Only this was different because it was Cas, the witch, the weird bookshop owner, the guy that had accidentally bound him to his damn house, and the guy he might still have to kill after all this because of principle. So, Dean did what he did best. He made a joke of the situation, or tried to at least. "Like you're ready to marry me or something." 

Cas's lips tugged up a little further at each end. "I like you and all, Dean, but at least buy me dinner first," Cas turned Dean's own joke against him. Dean chuckled. "We should probably go speak with Sam," Cas spoke after a few moments of silence. "I'll talk to him. You should probably do something about Charlie before she breaks in again and starts running the store," Dean told him. He nodded in agreement. Dean got out of the bed and made his way into the living room where Sam sat. "Shut up," Dean said once Sam looked up at him. 

"Dean, I wasn't going to-" Dean cut him off with a raised finger as he continued walking to the kitchen, Sam trailing him. "Sam, what you saw it wasn't what it looked like," Dean began. He had a whole spiel worked out about how it was simply a mistake and meant nothing. Of course, Sam wouldn't let him see it through. "Really? Because to me it looked like you were actually happy," Sam said. 

"Sam, stop, okay? It was just...just," Dean struggled with the right words. "Just _what_ , Dean? Just sleeping in the same bed with some guy you've been making eyes at for the past two weeks?" Dean snorted. "I have not-" Sam stopped him again. 

"Dean, _come on_. You either like Cas or want to jump his bones and I'm willing to bet it's the first one." Dean ran his hand through his already messy hair. This was dangerous territory. "Look, Sam, I _can't_ like Cas, alright? I just can't." He couldn't, he knew he couldn't. It would be unfair to everyone. 

"If this is because of dad-" this time Dean cut him off. There was no way Dean was involving their father in a conversation concerning Cas. "It's not," he snapped. Sam looked wounded. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "I can't like Cas, okay. We're gonna get this whole hocus pocus thing figured out then you and me, we're gonna put this place in our rearview mirror. Then what, huh? I can't do that to Cas. I just can't." Sam went to speak, but the sound of someone clearing his or her throat behind him interrupted. 

There stood Cas with a red face and wide eyes. "I just wanted to let you know I was going down," he said quickly and zipped away before Dean could say anything. Dean leaned back on the counter and groaned. Today just wasn't his day. "Fan-fucking-tastic," he grumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit on the shorter side! I was going to add more, but I decided it would do better in Cas's (the next) chapter. That'll hopefully be up by next Monday (this seems to be becoming my posting day hm). We're approaching a part I've been very excited to write so get excited!!(:  
> Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! It makes me want to write. I've deleted and abandoned so many fics before because I would lose interest, but thanks to you guys that isn't happening here! So, thank you for motivating me to continue doing something I love (:


	11. Chapter Eleven

p>  
Cas felt bad for snapping and yelling at Charlie to shut up. He really did. He felt even worse when her voice got all low and soft and she asked if  
everything was okay. He just wished she would get mad at him and storm out like any normal person would. Then again, Cas's life is anything but normal so  
why should his friends be any different?

"Everything is fine, Charlie," he sighed. "I'm just tired and I snapped. I'm sorry." He looked up at her from his hands. After over hearing way too much of Dean and Sam's conversation he rushed down stairs, unlocked the door, flipped over the sign, and has been sulking behind the counter ever since. Charlie looked him up and down like she just wasn't buying it. 

"Dude, you're wearing jeans and an argyle sweater. I think this is the most dressed down I've ever seen you," she pointed out. He hadn't paid much attention to what he had put on when he was rushing to get dressed. He was still too intoxicated on Dean's laugh, on Dean's smile, on the way Dean felt when he thought Cas was sleeping and pulled him in a little closer during the night, just on _Dean_. So, maybe Cas vaguely remembered using magic to throw the alarm clock out of the room when it began screaming for Dean to wake up. Maybe it was his fault the conversation happened in the first place and it was definitely his fault for pausing and listening longer than he should have. That didn't make the sting subside any. If anything, it made it worse. Cas was his own downfall, he always has been. 

"I'm sure you've seen me like this before," he lied. He liked to dress nice for work, sue him. He liked to think that his appearance reflected his business. He also liked to present himself as a nice respectable _human_. 

"Trust me, no I haven't. You're always hiding in your vests and button down shirts. You actually look normal for once," she said. Cas could feel irony's punch. "Well, normal for normal people. It's weird for you," she added. Cas chuckled a little. 

"I'm just a little scrambled today is all," he admitted. A sly smile crawled onto Charlie's lips. 

"I bet you are after the night you had," she punched his arm playfully. He rolled his eyes knowing what she was thinking. 

"We didn't do anything. I read him a book," he told her. Her smile grew even wider. 

"I almost forgot to tell you," she nearly shouted. "I might be bringing Dorothy around soon." Cas smiled at that. Charlie always brought her serious girlfriends to meet him since she really had no one else. Suddenly, her eyes widened like she just realized something amazing. "We should totally double date!" Cas cringed. 

"Charlie, Dean and I-we aren't-we're not together," he struggled. Charlie looked confused now. 

"You guys were in bed together," she said slowly like she was trying to find what she was missing. Cas sighed a little. 

"It was totally platonic," he informed her. She frowned now. 

"Why is he here anyways? He kind of just showed up without explaination." Cas knew this was coming. He knew the 'he's a friend,' excuse wouldn't be enough for long. 

"I told you, he's a friend. He's just staying until he gets back on his feet." Cas hated lying to her, he really did. Especially since it felt like their whole friendship was based around lies. He wanted to tell her everything, but he could be literally burned at the stake. 

"Well, he likes you as more than a friend," Charlie stated matter-of-factly. It made Cas's stomach twist unpleasantly. 

"No, he doesn't," he told her. She scoffed. 

"He practically drools over you when you aren't looking," she argued. Cas shook his head. 

"I heard him say he doesn't, Charlie. Just drop it." She did, thankfully. She began babbling about some new episode of some show she likes and Cas pretended to understand what she was saying. 

\--- 

"Cas, can I talk to you?" Cas looked up from his book into green eyes. Dean looked stressed from where he stood on the other side of the counter. Cas had sent him to help customers, but they were gone now, Charlie had left to get a late lunch with Dorothy, and Andy hadn't come in. Cas was beginning to worry even more about Andy. He figured he'd at least pop in for a second to see what was going to happen. 

"I'm afraid I have an errand to run," he lied and closed his book. He walked from behind the counter to the front door. "Watch the store while I'm gone," he said over his shoulder and left, the bell announcing his departure. It was immature, he knew, but he couldn't face Dean yet. He just slept in the same bed with the guy, felt pretty secure that Dean had some sort of feelings for him, only to be crushed. He needed some time and with Dean stuck in his home he'd have to go elsewhere. He went to the first place he could think of, the park. He had a special bench there he liked to sit on. It was by the river that stretched through the town and far enough from the playground that the sounds of children playing didn't disrupt his peace. 

He tried to figure out what to do about the spell. He would have to get ahold of another spell book. The only problem was they weren't exactly easy to come by. He couldn't just order one online. He'd need to find a witch selling one second hand or contact someone from the Grand Coven. Unfortunately, witches rarely sell their spell books and contacting the Grand Coven meant admitting negligent use of magic, which would result in punishment. The Grand Coven had a habit of doling out unfair punishment. There was, of course, the fact that the Grand Coven could probably fix this problem much faster and easier than he could. 

What was more important, Dean's life or Cas's? Dean helped people, helped make the world a better place. What did Cas do? He ran a second hand book store and tended to plants. The Grand Coven wouldn't kill him for this, of course. They would recondition him. They would torture him until he was back to factory settings and place him in a magical community safe from humans. That wasn't so bad, he decided, not if it meant Dean could go out and continue saving the world. Gabriel would still visit. Sure, he'd lose Charlie and Andy, but after the reconditioning he probably wouldn't even remember them. 

Cas remembered when Dean first pulled the gun on him. He was so annoyed that a hunter had found him, that he might have to give up the life he built. Now, here he was, ready to give it up willingly for that same hunter. He didn't know what Dean did to him to cause this change, but he didn't completely hate it. Besides, it was worth it. _Dean_ was worth it. Dean's life was worth more than Cas's and Cas could realize this. With a final sigh, his mind was made up. When he goes home he'll send a message to the Grand Coven and fix his mess. 

\--- 

Cas wasn't sure how long he was there for, but by the time his phone pulled him back to reality the sun was almost behind the horizon. He jumped at the shriek of his ring tone. He pulled it from his pocket to see Dean's name flashing across the screen. He sucked in a breath for courage and answered. "Hello?" 

"Cas? There's some guy here askin' for you," Dean spoke sounding significantly annoyed. His words confused Cas. If it were Andy Dean would've said so. Who else could it have been? 

"Did he say his name?" Cas asked. He heard Dean huff angrily. 

“No, he said you guys have history-hey, don’t touch that! It’s like this guy is _trying_ to destroy the store. Get your sticky fingers _off_ that!" Cas had to pull his ear away when Dean began shouting to the other person. He was up and walking before he answered. 

"I'm on my way." He hung up and braced himself for whatever was coming. 

\--- 

Cas couldn't see anyone when he first walked in, but he could certainly hear them. "If you touch one more thing I swear to-" Cas spoke then. 

"Dean," he called out. "Finally!" He heard Dean say in relief. He came out looking extremely annoyed from behind a book shelf with a very familiar man trailing him with a smile. 

"Can you get your boyfriend out of here before I shoot him," Dean said angrily as he went behind the counter. Cas looked to him with wide eyes. "Boyfriend?" He asked in disbelief and looked to the short man. He had a smirk planted firmly on his face. He held his hands up. 

"I never said 'boyfriend,' I just didn't deny it," he told him. Cas rolled his eyes. 

"You've got feisty one here, Cassie." Cas glared at him. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" 

"Doesn't matter, it's not going to stop me." 

"Gabriel, I swear-" Dean interrupted here. 

"Wait, _Gabriel_? This asshole is your brother?" He questioned. "Unfortunately," Cas answered. Gabriel put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I'm wounded, Cassie." Cas rolled his eye once again. Dean pointed an accusatory finger at Gabriel. 

"You said you guys have history." Dean's tone confused Cas almost more than Gabriel's presence. He sounded almost _jealous_. That's impossible, though. 

"History as in we grew up together. Now, if you're done playing jealous girlfriend, Cassie and I have some business to attend to," Gabriel said with a smile. Dean was breathing heavily through his nostrils now and Cas was afraid he was going to pounce on Gabriel. Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut to clear his mind and keep from attacking Gabriel himself. 

"Dean, I apologize for Gabriel's behavior. I don't want to ask this, but would you mind looking over the store some more while Gabriel tells me whatever it is he came here for?" Cas asked Dean. Dean leaned on his arms on the counter. "Yeah, whatever," he grumbled. Cas led Gabriel to his apartment. 

"So, Dean, eh?" Gabriel nudged Cas as soon as the door was closed. "Would you just please tell me what you came here for?" Cas all but snapped. Gabriel's face became much more grim. 

"Mom and dad are gonna be dropping by for a visit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to post the next chapter now. Two updates in one day? Can you tell it's been a good week?(: 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys like!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Dean wanted to punch himself. Why did he let himself get so jealous? Over Cas's _brother_ no less. In his defense, though, he really didn't know. The two were so different. Sure, he and Sam were different, but you could at least tell they were related. Cas and Gabriel seemed to come from two different planets. 

"Are you his new squeeze?" Gabriel had asked him. It made him hot in face and he wasn't sure if it was because he was angry or embarrassed. Probably a little bit of both. He just wanted to hit Gabriel square in his face and wipe that stupid smirk off his face. 

"Whoa, you okay there? You look like you're about to pop an artery." He didn't even notice Charlie walk in. His hands were balled into fists. He relaxed them. "Is Cas in? I wanted to say hi before you guys close up," she said. 

"You've seen him ten times today," Dean pointed out annoyed. He knew it wasn't fair to take his anger out on her, but he couldn't help it. It just began to happen before he could stop it. She looked at him confused by his tone. 

"Yeah, he's my best friend," she said as if he were stupid which just made Dean 

"Yeah, well maybe you should find a new best friend. The one you have ain't exactly a role model," Dean spat out venomously. He wanted to stop, but letting off the steam was so relieving. Charlie scrunched her nose. 

"Are we talking about the same guy?" Why was she staying so calm? Why wasn't she getting angry? He wanted her to get angry, to storm out. 

"No, we're not. The Cas you know and the Cas I know are two completely different people, trust me," he grumbled. She raised her eyebrows. 

"Okay," she dragged it out. "I just wanted to see when he was free to meet Dorothy," she said it like she was afraid any word would make him explode and, _God damn it_ , it just annoyed him even more. He just needed to punch something. He needed to get out of there. 

"I'll tell him to call you or somethin'." Charlie began to look worried now and he hated it. 

"Are you sure you're okay-" he snapped then. If she wasn't going to then he had to. Someone needed to. Someone needed to get angry and storm out, he needed it. He needed to watch all of his pent up anger walk out the door and it didn't look like it was going to be leaving in the form of Charlie. 

"I'm fine!" She looked taken aback. He ran a hand through his hair and stormed out from behind the counter. He ripped open the door and paused. He couldn't leave. " _Fuck_!" He shouted and slammed the door shut. He stormed up the stairs to the apartment. Cas and Gabriel looked at him surprised from the couch, but he didn't give them a second glance before he went to Cas's bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

He sat on the bed breathing heavily. He didn't know exactly why he was so angry, but he was and he knew he should try to calm down. He started taking deep breaths, focusing on the act of breathing like Sam had taught him. There was a light knock on the door. " _What_?" He demanded. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Cas said from the other side of the door. Dean's heart melted. The guy sounded so worried. Why did he sound so worried? What did Dean do to meet someone so concerned for his well being? Oh yeah, he walked into a closed book store at the wrong time. He was beginning to think it may have been an act of fate rather than an act of bad luck, but he's never been one for all that fate and destiny crap. 

"Yeah, Cas, I'm good," he sighed. There was silence for a few moments. Dean almost thought Cas had walked away. 

"Would you like me to bring you anything?" He asked softly. Dean kind of wanted to hit the guy for caring. Dean didn't know if he'd do the same for Cas. He wanted to believe he would, but he honestly wasn't sure. 

"No, I'm okay," he assured the other man. There was another pause. 

"I'll bring you tea," Cas decided out loud. Dean was going to argue, but he heard Cas's footsteps shuffle away. That's when he remembered he left Charlie down stairs with the store. Guilt washed over him and he groaned. He hoped Cas would go down and send her home. God knows he couldn't face her right now after the show he put on. He tried the breathing technique again and found it actually helped some. 

There was another light knock on the door before it clicked open. Cas walked in carefully carrying a mug on a small dish. The mug itself was bright yellow and unnecessarily big, but it was warm and comforting to the touch. When he handed it to Dean he sat beside him giving him a decent amount of space. Dean sniffed the brown liquid. "What kind of tea is this?" He asked, despite knowing nothing about tea. 

"Technically it's breakfast tea, but it's all I had left. I need to go grocery shopping," Cas admitted softly. Dean took a sip and found it wasn't terribly unpleasant. In fact, he kind of liked it. He took a few more sips, letting the warmth of the liquid relax his body. 

"When did you become so British," he joked. Cas smiled a little. 

"I'm originally from London, remember?" Dean did recall him mentioning it. It was hard to tell with his deep voice sounding fully American now. Even Gabriel no longer had traces of an accent. "Where are you from? Originally, I mean. If you don't mind me asking." He voice was quiet like he didn't want to risk upsetting Dean further. 

"Kansas," Dean answers truthfully. "I don't remember it much, but that's home." Cas nodded a little. His hair was driving Dean crazy. He had a little duck tail sticking up in the back. Dean wanted to lick his hand and pat it down like he used to do with Sam's hair when he was little. 

"It's strange, isn't it, how we ended up here?" Cas asked suddenly. Dean didn't really get what he meant. So he asked. 

"What do you mean?" Cas did that squinty thing that Dean found he both hated and found weirdly adorable. 

"Me from another country, you from half way across _this_ country, and suddenly we're here sitting on this bed," Cas explained. "It's peculiar, the way life works sometimes. I'm not sure at times whether it makes me sad or happy the way it works, but right now I think I'm content." Dean understood what he meant. If one thing had or hadn't happened they might not have been here with each other. If that demon hadn't killed his mom, if Cas's childhood obsession hadn't made his parents move, they wouldn't be here. It made Dean kind of grateful in a strange way. He thought maybe he was pretty content too, that right now wasn't so bad. 

"Yeah, I get that," he said and continued sipping his tea. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. It was honestly kind of therapeutic for Dean. He was never comfortable enough with anyone outside of Sam to sit in silence for long, but it was nice with Cas. Cas didn't try to pursue conversation like other people. He seemed just as happy as Dean to sit and enjoy to silence. 

"Where's Gabriel?" Dean asked once he noticed that it was in fact silent and Cas's brother seemed to be loud by default. 

"He went back to his hotel," Cas informed him. "I have some...unexpected news," he announced. 

"You're pregnant," Dean joked. Cas chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, I'm afraid that would be more pleasant than this." That got Dean worried. "It would seem my parents are planning to visit soon," he told him. He looked distressed. There was really no other word for it. Cas looked utterly distressed by his parents' impending visit. Dean handed him his half finished mug of tea. 

"Looks like you need this more than me right now," he told him. Cas smiled gratefully as if Dean were the one to make the damn cup and took it from him. It was half full and half as warm as when he handed it to Dean, but he looked completely 

"It seems like you can't have a simple spell go awry without ten other things happening anymore," Cas said sarcastically. Dean laughed. He liked it when Cas joked around like that. It wasn't often he did it so openly. Hell, it wasn't often he did it at all. Then again, Dean only knew him for two weeks. He had to keep reminding himself that. He didn't really know Cas. He only knew two weeks worth of Cas and while that much of him was pretty great it wasn't _all_ of him. It wasn't the good and the bad it was just the good; the surface good at that. While Dean wasn't one to say it, when it came to relationships he was an all or nothing kind of guy. He stopped himself fully there. Relationship? A relationship with Cas was off the table, he had already figured that much out. 

"Dean, I think I-" he stopped abruptly. Dean looked at him waiting for him to finish. He looked troubled. "I may have a way to figure this spell situation out," he finished finally. Dean's heart leapt hopefully at this. 

"I thought your book didn't have a counter curse," he reminded Cas of what he 

"It doesn't. This isn't a counter curse," he told him. "I could contact the Grand Coven and inform them of our predicament. They could be able to fix this much easier and faster than I could," he explained. Dean knew there was a catch. 

"But?" He questioned. Cas sighed. 

"I'd get in trouble. I was attempting to use magic on my cat and as a result got a human, a hunter no less, involved. It's negligent use of magic, at least." Dean didn't like the sound of that. Put that way it sounded a lot more serious than it felt. 

"How in trouble are we talking here?" He asked. Cas chewed his lip and looked into the cup of now cold tea. 

"With Gabriel to vouch for me it could just be a simple slap on the wrist," he answered. That didn't sound so bad to Dean. So, Cas got yelled at a little, but in turn he was a free man. 

"That sounds like a fair trade to me, Cas. Why didn't you bring this up sooner?" Dean had to admit it irritated him a little that it took Cas this long to tell him about this. 

"I just didn't think of it, I apologize." Cas looked ten shades of glum and Dean wasn't sure why. He figured Cas would be glad to get Dean out of his house. Especially with how awful Dean treated him in the beginning. He clapped a hand on Cas's shoulder. 

"It's no big deal, man. Better late than never, right? And with me being able to step foot outside of this damn place the whole Andy situation will be easier to deal with. Sam and I could go give him a good scare, make sure he doesn't mess with this stuff again." Cas nodded mechanically. He was off, but Dean didn't mention it. He was too relieved to hear any bad news Cas might be bearing right now. 

"I'll leave you to rest now," He spoke monotonously. He got up stiffly and walked from the room shutting the door softly behind him. Dean wanted to say something, _anything_ , but didn't know what. The only thing his brain could process was that he was leaving and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, once again, for reading! I'm sure my thanking you guys basically every chapter is getting a bit obnoxious, but I seriously am so grateful. I didn't expect anyone to read this let alone comment every chapter and give kudos! I'm working on the next chapter now and hopefully will be up soon (possibly Monday). Tell me what you think(:


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cassie?" Gabriel asked him through the phone. Cas sighed and rubbed his face. 

"It's the only way, Gabe," he said somberly. He had just told Gabriel about his plan with the Grand Coven. The shorter yet older witch was not pleased. He had called to tell Cas he found a counter curse since the discussion they had about Dean's arrival, after their discussion about their parent's visiting. There was just one problem. 

"You know it isn't," he argued. Cas could tell Gabe was five seconds away from coming over and knocking some sense into him. 

"What's the alternative? Keeping him here for another three months while you try to work out a spell that may not work? I can't do that. People need him," Cas paused. His chest ached with his next words. "No one needs me." 

“What about Charlie? How would she feel if you just disappear?" Gabriel questioned him. Cas's stomach sunk. 

"She has Dorothy. She'll be okay." He was trying to convince himself more than Gabriel now and he knew it. 

"What about me, Cas? I don't want to be stuck visiting you in some home every Wednesday, watching people wipe your ass every time you shit for the rest of my life," Gabriel's voice was gradually getting louder now. It choked Cas up. He knew his brother loved him despite how much a pain in the neck he was. He just didn't think he'd fight him so hard on this. "Is some hunter really worth throwing your life away?" His voice was quiet now. 

"I believe Dean Winchester could do more good than I ever would if I extended his stay. People are dying without him, Gabe. Everyone would go on living whether I'm here or not." Cas heard Gabe sigh through the not too good connection. 

"There are other hunters, you know. He's not the only one. Others will take the cases he can't-" Cas stopped him. 

"You and I both know that isn't how the Fates work. If he isn't where he's supposed to be no one else will be there to fill his place and people will suffer and die. I won't let that happen because of my stupidity," Cas's voice was stern and unmoving. He had made up his mind and he knew it was the right decision. 

"What if he's supposed to be stuck in that little apartment with you? Did you ever think of that?" That made Cas waver. He wanted to believe that, he really did, but it couldn't be possible. If it were Dean wouldn't be so adverse to it. 

"He wouldn't be resisting the way he is if the Fates meant for him to be here," Cas pointed out. 

"You resisted the Fates when you knew the oracle would tell you they meant for you to stay at home. You _changed_ the Fates, Cassie," Gabriel reminded him passionately. That was saying something seeing as Gabriel was seldom ever passionate about anything other than sex and candy. 

Cas shook his head even though Gabriel couldn't see. "That was different and you know it," he argued. He heard Gabriel sigh. 

"Fine. If you really think Dean Winchester is worth losing everything you've worked for then fine, but at least tell him the truth about it." Cas sighed. He knew he shouldn't have lied to Dean, but he didn't need to know. Dean would be long gone by the time the Grand Coven got Cas and they would never see each other again. 

"He doesn't need to know." Cas's voice was final. 

"Okay," Gabriel conceded. "Goodnight, Castiel." The line went dead. Cas knew Gabriel was upset with him. He almost never used Cas's full name. He sighed and dropped his phone on his stomach. Gabriel just didn't understand and Cas didn't know how to make him. He wasn't even fully sure he understood his reasoning. He just knew Dean was worth more to the world than he was. He contributed more. Contacting The Grand Coven was a sure fire way to break the spell. The counter curse Gabe found wasn't. It may or may not work. Why keep Dean three months for a spell that could end up not working? Cas had to believe he was making the right choice. He had to. 

\--- 

Cas woke up to the sound of the shower running. He let out a yawn as he sat up. He was able to catch an extra hour of sleep thanks to it being Saturday. He kept the store closed on weekends since he always had something to do. Today he certainly had a lot to do. Gabriel informed him that their cousin Balthazar had told him that Cas's parents had planned an unexpected visit at four. He needed to tidy up and go grocery shopping. 

His parents like to do that sometimes. They liked to show up unannounced and point out how much better he and Gabriel would be doing had they just stayed at home. They haven't done it in years, though. He wasn't sure why they suddenly decided to do it now and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. 

"So, should I dress nice? Meeting the parents is kind of a big deal," Dean's voice spoke from the opening on the hallway. Cas's head whipped around in surprise. He didn't realize the water stopped running. Dean stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist and using another to dry his short hair. His chest and stomach were glistening in a way that was cliche, but should have been illegal no less. Cas noticed a tattoo over his left pectoral and wanted desperately to explore it further. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Cas had his mind straight a minute ago then Dean simply walking in after a shower sent him a buzz. He needed a shower, a very cold shower. 

He grunted out a 'yes,' as he rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. It was still steamy. Dean liked his showers a little too hot. Cas peeled off his clothes and tried to ignore his growing erection as images of Dean from just a second ago flashed through his mind. It didn't take long for Cas to push himself over the edge and climax all over himself in the shower. He scrubbed all the dirty thoughts of Dean off of his skin and cursed. He needed to be focused today, but it seemed like it was going to be harder than he thought. 

\--- 

"My parents don't eat meat," Cas told Dean over the phone as he pushed the shopping cart through the isle of the grocery store. Dean had called to propose making them steak since he "could go for some red meat," and figured it might "butter your parents up a little." He heard Dean groan as he inspected a jar of peanut butter. 

"Then what _do_ your parents eat?" Dean questioned. Cas could tell he was just bored at the apartment by himself and called to annoy him. 

"I'll take care of it," Cas told him. "Just continue watching your show." Cas could hear the sounds of the television in the background. 

"Pick up some beer," Dean said, sounding like he said it through a mouthful of food followed by the sounds of crunching. That wasn't right, though. The only food they had was- 

Cas paused in the middle of the isle. "Dean, are you eating my vanilla wafers?" Cas questioned. All sounds on the other end of the phone stopped. 

"No," Dean obviously lied. His voice was muffled from being stuffed with the cookies, Cas could tell. He sighed annoyed. 

"I only asked one thing of you when I left," Cas reminded him impatiently as he continued walking. "Do you remember what that was?" 

"To not touch your vanilla wafers," Dean answered, his voice no longer muffled. 

"And what did you do?" 

"I touched them..." 

"I swear, Dean, you're like a child." 

"Hey, in my defense, I just cleaned this whole place." 

That made Cas blank. He hadn't asked Dean to do that. In fact, he hadn't asked Dean to do anything but stay away from his vanilla wafers. He had the habit of stress eating when his parents were within a ten mile radius and those cookies were his number one comfort food. 

"You did?" He asked dumbfounded. Dean made a disgruntled sound on the other end. 

"Well, I wasn't gonna just sit around and do nothin'," he told him. 

"I'll get more vanilla wafers," he decided. He turned down the isle to get them. 

"And beer." Cas fought off a smile and shook his head. 

"And beer," he gave in. He added it to his shopping list so he wouldn't forget later. He paused to look at the writing. _Beer for Dean_ , it said. When had they become so... _domestic_? It left Cas with a fuzzy feeling, but he reminded himself it wasn't for much longer. 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean spoke after a few moments of just background noise. His voice was more serious than before. 

"Yes, Dean?" He answered and continued getting and crossing off items from his list. 

"You're not too worried about tonight, are you?" He asked. It wasn't a question Cas had been expecting. He thought it was pretty obvious how anxious it was making him with the way he kept adjusting his shirt and vest and the way he fussed over Dean's blue and pink flannel. It was one of the nicest articles of clothing Dean had and he didn't fit Cas's clothes so Cas decided it would have to do. He felt like his hair was practically raining off of his head by the time he left the apartment. 

"Not anymore than usual." That was a lie. This time was going to be completely different because Dean was there. He'd try to play it off like he did with Andy and Charlie, but his parents would be able to sense the magic in place. They would sense it eventually, they would mention it in the most demeaning way possible, and they would refuse to help. That's what they did. They picked at Cas's wounds to get back at him for leaving. 

"Do they visit like this a lot?" He knew Dean meant well, but just thinking about it was making him tired. 

"Fortunately no, but it makes these visits all the more agonizing." He shoveled two boxes of pancake mix into the cart without stopping. The sooner he got home the more time he'd have to try to relax before his parents got there. "Dean, I feel I should warn you before they get there. They can be...horrible. My mother especially. They'll look for any weakness and peck at it like vultures until you crack. So, please try not to crack." 

"Do you know who you're talking to, Cas? Your parents aren't gonna be worse than any hunt I've been on," Dean assured him. Cas didn't believe it for a second. 

"If you say so. I'm almost done here," Cas told him. He hesitated saying goodbye. He didn't know why, but he did. 

"Alright, try not to worry so much. I won't let them be assholes to you," he promised. It made Cas smile faintly as he made his way to the last few items on his list. 

"That's not what I'm worried about," he admitted. 

"I'm a big boy, Cas, I can take care of myself." Cas was staring at the beer now. He wasn't sure what kind Dean liked. 

"I don't doubt that. What kind of beer do you like?" 

"I'm good with whatever you like." 

Cas was never a big drinker so he picked the beer with the most ironic name. He crossed the item off of the list and went to get on line. "I'm on line now. I'll see you when I get home." Dean said goodbye and they hung up. 

\--- 

"Magic Hat, seriously?" Dean questioned after reading the orange label. 

"I thought it would be funny," Cas shrugged at he put away the groceries. Dean chuckled and helped him. Cas had to admit the place really did look great. He's never seen it so squeaky clean as he was never too great at cleaning. 

"Is Gabriel coming tonight?" Dean's voice was noticeably stiffer than a moment ago. Cas couldn't blame him. He had the good fortune of growing up with Gabriel so he was pretty much immune to his charm. Dean, however, wasn't so Gabriel was able to firmly place himself beneath Dean's skin. 

"He texted me earlier to inform me he has a date," he told Dean. 

"He's been in town for a day," Dean stated in disbelief. 

"That's Gabriel," Cas sighed as he put the last thing away. He looked at the stove clock. It was two. The house was clean, he was clean, Dean was clean, and the kitchen was stocked. There wasn't much more to do. He still needed to write his letter for the Grand Coven, but being as stressed out as he was he didn't trust his ability to make sense in writing. He and Dean walked into the living room. He sat on the couch while Dean plopped onto it. 

"Y'know, we have two hours to kill. We could start reading the Chamber of Secrets," Dean suggested. Cas appreciated the gesture. He smiled a little. 

"I'm not sure-" Dean didn't let him finish. Instead and grabbed the book from the end table that was squeezed between the couch and the wall. He handed it to him. Cas arched an eyebrow as he took it. "You found it while I was out," it was more of a statement than a question. 

Dean shrugged. "I figured it might ease your nerves a little bit." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Cas noticed the red glow to his cheeks and chuckled. Dean was adorable when he blushed it was a fact. 

"Maybe just a few chapters," Cas decided. He opened the paper back to the first chapter with much more ease than he did the previous one. "Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive," he read. 

\--- 

A loud knock on the apartment door interrupted Cas mid-sentence. Dean looked at the door startled. "How did they get through the store? The door is locked." Cas shut the book and handed it to him. 

"They're witches," he reminded him. "Hide that," he added as he got up on shaky legs to answer the door. 

"So, they broke into the store, but knocked at this door?" Dean questioned as he walked down the hall into the bedroom to stash the book. 

"They're witches not animals." Cas's hand found the doorknob without him really telling it to. He opened the door. His mother, stiff, tight mouthed, and slightly wrinkled as ever stood before him in a suit, the kind with a long pencil skirt that aged her even more. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun. She was all business, in her appearance as well as her demeanor. 

"You should really see about expanding the width of this stairwell, Castiel. Your father couldn't even fit to walk beside me," her first words spoken were in a familiar chiding voice. She didn't even give a smile or a hello. Cas was reminded again of how genuinely unpleasant his parents are. 

"You can't expand the width of a stairwell, mother, as I'm sure you're aware," Cas replied coolly and stepped aside so she could walk in. She stepped inside and looked around distastefully. His parents never visited this home before and he was beginning to grow hopeful that they never would before Gabriel had come bearing the terrible news. His father stepped in next mirroring his mother's actions. Cas was the spitting image of his father; only his father was taller with darker hair and eyes like Gabriel's. 

"Castiel," was the only greeting his father offered. Cas didn't get the chance to return it. 

"Who are you?" His mother asked the space over his shoulder. Her face had been scrunched since she walked in and Cas was beginning to wonder-even hope-if it would stay like that forever. 

"I'm Dean, it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Dean greeted warmly and stepped forward to be at shoulder level with Cas. He offered his hand and Cas almost smacked it back down for him. His mother looked down her nose at it then back at him. 

"I must say, Castiel, I thought your tastes exceeded country bumpkin. I hope I don't find moonshine distilling when I go to use the facilities later," her words were dripping with disdain. She didn't take her icy eyes off of Dean until she was done talking. Cas saw Dean twitch from the corner of his eye. 

"I assure you, you won't," he replied curtly. "We keep our moonshine at Charlie's." He heard Dean stifle a snort and forced down a smile. His mother turned her disapproving gaze to him and turned on her heel, his father following suit, and walking to the kitchen. 

"I trust you're making dinner," she said as she entered the tidy cooking area and observed it. 

"Of course," Cas answered pleasantly. Dean made to follow Cas's parents, but Cas grabbed his wrist to stop him. Dean looked at him. "I change my mind. We're making steak," he informed him. He gave Dean's wrist a squeeze before letting go. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled. 

"Well, I'll be, Cas. I didn't know you could be such a bad boy," he teased. Cas rolled his eyes and smiled despite himself. 

"Perhaps you're a bad influence on me," he suggested jokingly and walked to the kitchen. Dean followed with a goofy smile. Tonight was going to be a disaster Cas could feel it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I've been sick, but I'm feeling a lot better now (:  
> The next chapter will be up in a few minutes!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Cas was right about his parents. They were vicious. They said exactly what they thought and meant exactly what they said. What both impressed and worried Dean was how Cas became the exact same way around them. He didn't like it. It was funny at first seeing Cas become all snarky and silver tongued. After a few quips between he and his mother, the words getting harsher with with each sentence, it lost its humor. It was a side of Cas Dean had never seen. It once again reminded him of how little he knew the man. He was finally getting a taste of the not so pleasant side of Cas. 

Dean and Cas made steak. Cas's parents had a salad that really only consisted of lettuce and a few tiny tomatoes. There was a tense silence for a while. Dean wanted desperately to break it, but didn't know how. He felt like the tension was suffocating him. He could see it in Cas's mother’s eyes that she was calculating her next move. Cas refused to look at either of his parents. He kept his eyes on his food as he ate. His father's eyes seemed to be perpetually narrowed in a suspicious manner like he was waiting for someone to say or do the wrong thing. Dean wondered momentarily if he was gazing through a window to Cas's childhood. 

"So, _Dean_ , how long have you been a hunter?" The question surprised him. They didn't mention Dean's being a hunter. Even in his initial surprise he didn't miss the utter distaste in her voice when she spoke his name. It was like she didn't like saying it. _Fine_ , he thought, _don't say it. I'd like it a whole lot better if you didn't talk to me at all._

"As long as I can remember, ma'am," he answered. He tried to remain as polite as possible. Kill them with kindness, so to say, but it was really frickin' hard. She 'hmm'd in response and he could tell she didn't really care. She was just lighting a fire she could throw fuel on. 

"I must say, Castiel, a redneck is one thing, but a hunter takes it to a whole other level." She always said that whenever she went in for another hit. _I must say_. It was driving Dean insane. _No, you really don't have to say anything_. He hated to admit it, but _goddamn_ , Cas was right. He was ten seconds away from blowing up on the woman and punching the man just to draw some type of emotion from him. 

"Dean doesn't hunt our kind, mother. He only hunts those who harm others," Cas informed her in a tone so professional Dean almost thought he was in a business meeting. She did that annoying 'hmm' thing again. 

"So, Dean, do you usually hunt alone?" She asked as if she hadn't just made a completely rude comment about him to her son. Dean sucked it up, though. He refused to crack. 

"No, I hunt with my brother Sam. He's in town, actually," Dean answered pleasantly with a smile. She smiled back falsely. 

"Brother, lover, or both?" Dean blinked. She asked the question so nonchalantly it blindsided him. Dean didn't think he looked _that_ much like a redneck. He figured if she knew he was a hunter she probably knew he was from Kansas. So, okay, haha, redneck remarks, he got it. He thought she was joking at first, but apparently not. This was crossing a line now 

"Just brother," he answered through gritted teeth. She 'hmm'd again. It reminded Dean of every time Marsha from the Brady Bunch said ' _sure, Jan'_. It was infuriating. He was suddenly very empathetic for poor Jan. 

"You know, Castiel, if you and Dean were having problems you didn't need to cast a spell so he couldn't leave. I must say, it comes off a little desperate." Her icy eyes were on Cas. Cas bristled at the comment. She looked hungry. It was like she _needed_ to get a rise out of him. For the first time in a while he looked up and met her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, but isn't that how you saved your marriage? If you can even call it saved," He quipped and Dean's eyes widened. His mother's eyes mimicked Dean's. He hadn't been expecting that and obviously neither had she. Cas's father stood up abruptly, chair scraping across the floor. Dean saw the first shred of human emotion in the man's face. Anger. 

"Castiel James Novak, apologize to your mother," he demanded in a deep authoritative voice. Maybe it was wrong and very inappropriate, but a tiny thought bubbled into his mind of Cas using a similar voice on him, but in a very different way. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind. 

Cas glared down at his balled up fists. He forced himself to look up at the man whose face was eerily similar to his own. "No." Cas's father's nostrils flared. 

"Apologize-" 

"Emmanuel, sit down," his mother ordered. Cas's father looked to her and did as she said. 

"Why don't you just tell him why we're here, Naomi?" 

She took a breath to compose herself. "We have a proposition for you, Castiel." 

Cas looked between his parents suspiciously. "What is it?" 

"Originally, we planned to stop by just for the sake of it, but it has come to our attention that you could use our help. In exchange for that help we want you to come home." Cas looked as confused and surprised as Dean felt. 

"Gabriel told you I don't have the counter curse," Cas stated. His mother gave a curt nod. He shook his head. "No, I don't want your help." His mother looked thoroughly annoyed. 

"Castiel-" 

"No, I don't need your help. I'm contacting the Grand Coven tomorrow," he informed her. She let out a single breathless laugh in disbelief. 

"You'd really rather go through the Grand Coven than come home?" She questioned incredulously. 

"Yes, I really would," he answered confidently. His mother shook her head disapprovingly. 

"Well, then, I hope your little hunter is worth losing everything you've disgraced yourself for," she said shortly and stood. Cas's father stood with her and they made their exit. Cas didn't move, though, so neither did Dean. Cas didn't speak again until the door clicked close. 

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Cas's voice was painfully raw with emotion. He kept his eyes glued to the table. He looked like a child who had just been scolded. Really, that's kind of what just happened. Dean had questions for him about what his mother had meant, but decided now was not the time. Instead, he gave Cas's shoulder a squeeze and got up. He went to the fridge and grabbed them each a beer. He didn't offer any words. He knew they would be useless right now. So, he opened Cas's bottle for him and watched as Cas took a long gulp. His Adam's apple bobbed in a way that made Dean have to drag his eyes away. He took a swig of his own beer. 

"This ain't half bad," Dean commented and looked at the bottle impressed. Cas burst out in giggles. 

"Everything that just happened and you judge the beer," he chuckled out. Dean couldn't help but chuckle along. 

"Eh, it wasn't that bad," he joked and brought the bottle to his lips. 

"My mother asked if your parents were related," Cas reminded him while shaking his head. Dean shrugged. 

"But did you see her face when I said 'probably'?" They both laughed again. They both came down from the laughter with a sigh and a swig of their beers. "I say, we take the case of beer, go to your room, and finish that book," Dean suggested. He gave Cas a questioning side look with an arched eyebrow. Cas smiled at him. 

"I second that," he agreed. Dean smiled brightly. They grabbed the beer and settled beside each other on the bed. Dean watched Cas's face as he read. The words were lost on him. Cas's facial expressions, however, were not. He reacted to everything he read as if he were in the room with the characters. It was completely endearing. He couldn't help the tiny smile that found itself on his lips as he watched the other man read. His face wasn't the only part of him that Dean found himself suddenly very enamored by. 

Cas's hair was always sticking up in every direction no matter how much he brushed it like he was constantly running his fingers through it. His clothes, while nice, were always a little rumpled in a way that was just so _Cas_ , Dean really couldn't find another word for it. Then there were his eyes. _God_ , Cas's eyes could stop wars and sooth colic babies. They rivaled every stained window in every place of worship Dean had ever been in and he's been in quite a few. Plus his lips, _oh_ those lips, those damn plump things just sat on his face so innocently like they weren't constantly beckoning Dean toward them. That was just the outer shell of it all, though. Beneath that beautifully woven exterior was this breath taking person. 

The way Cas ate was so ridiculous it was adorable. He cut up basically everything, _everything_ , and never opened his mouth when food was in it. The only thing he didn't cut up were cheese burgers. Watching Cas eat cheeseburgers was the sweetest torture Dean had ever been put through. The sounds he made were unearthly and the way he swallowed caused Dean to have to sprint to the bathroom. Cas's laugh was a thunderstorm in Dean's chest that electrified him right down to his fingertips. Dean wanted to make him do it all the time. Whenever he was in the store whether he was behind the counter, shelving books, or talking to Charlie he looked so at peace. Dean wanted to try to make him look that at peace. 

Dean hated that the light in Cas's eyes dimmed whenever his family was mentioned. He hated Cas's family for making that so. He wanted Cas to be happy. Cas _deserved_ to be happy. He deserved to not have to be under his parents' microscope twenty-four seven. He worked so hard for everything he had without help. His mother's words popped back into his mind. _I hope your little hunter is worth losing everything you've disgraced yourself for_. A pit formed in Dean's stomach. He wanted, _needed_ , to ask Cas what she had meant. He needed to know that what he thought she meant wasn't true, that Cas hadn't lied to him before. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but something happened. Cas looked at him and Dean looked back and saw that previously mentioned peace he had only witnessed in Cas in his store and around his friends. It knocked the wind out of him. _That's because of m_ e, he thought. He no longer had the ability to ask and ruin that peace. Instead he simply said he needed to use the bathroom and quickly slipped out. 

Once the bathroom door was locked behind him he hit his speed dial for Sam. 

"Yeah," Sam answered after two rings. The panic crept up on Dean as the heaviness of his epiphany settled in. 

"Sam, I think I'm in love with Cas," he whispered harshly into the phone. He tried to keep his breathing even, but it was quickly becoming erratic. 

"It's about damn time." 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got to Dean admitted it!!! He was beginning to kill me with his suppressed feelings for Cas! I am very sorry to say that this means the end is now in sight..There are still a few good chapters, I'd say, but prepare yourselves! I don't know how I'm going to part with this story. You guys have made it so amazing, honestly. Thank you for all the comments and such! I try to reply to all of them! Speaking of, I have a few I still need to reply to so I hope you guys enjoy and the next chapter(s) will hopefully be up sooner than these last two were!(:


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to MaeAloril for letting me know of the mistakes in this chapter!! I hope I fixed them all. My computer has been acting up lately and messing up when I try to edit. I don't know why. But thank you!(:

Dean was pale as a ghost when he walked back into the bedroom. He paused in the doorway with wide eyes glued on Cas. Cas sat up all the way and closed the book. "Dean, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Dean blinked and licked his lips before nodding. He sprouted a smile. 

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine," he answered. He crawled back onto the bed. He settled down closer to Cas this time. Cas ignored the heat that bloomed across his cheeks when he felt Dean's side pressed against his own. He leaned back again and reopened the book. He couldn't stop his eyes from flickering to Dean a few times. He was still pale, but his smiled looked genuine. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to begin reading again, but couldn't. 

"Should we talk about tonight? I feel like it's wrong to just ignore that it happened," he sighed and dropped the book and his hands to his lap. 

"What's there to talk about?" Dean grabbed another bottle of beer and popped off the cap. 

"My mother was unacceptably rude to you, Dean." Cas felt so guilty for subjecting Dean to not only his mother's wrath, but also his own. "And I may have said some things I'm not terribly proud of," he added with a sigh. 

"Listen, Cas, you don't need to feel so bad about your mom. She said those things not you. Plus, it was pretty great seeing you grow a pair for a little while." Cas let out a small chuckle at Dean's choice of words. "Y'know, you're kind of scary when you bring your claws out." Dean was only half joking, Cas could tell. 

"My parents bring out the worst in me. I apologize." Dean clapped an unexpected hand on Cas's shoulder. It was kind of awkward because of how close they were already, but his hand was warm and firm and Cas didn't hate the feel of it. 

"No need to apologize, man. Just don't ever change, alright?" The words sent waves of static through Cas's body. Tingly warmth washed over him and made him smile. 

"I'll try not to." He looked up into Dean's blinding smile. He thinks about how he would kill to see that specific smile more often. 

"Now keep reading, I want to know what happens," he said through a sip of his beer. 

"Haven't you seen the movie?" Cas questioned. 

"Yeah, but it's never the same." Cas agreed with that so he kept reading. 

\--- 

When they reached the halfway point Cas shut the book. He was tired and maybe a little buzzed from the alcohol. He made to get up, but Dean caught his wrist. 

"You don't have to-" his sentence stopped like he was struggling with the words. "Go, I mean," he finished and cleared his throat. Cas was a mix of feelings. He wanted to stay and curl up in his bed next to Dean, but he thought about Dean's words. It wasn't fair to anyone to act on these feelings. Especially not when Cas was signing himself away tomorrow. He forced a smiled and pulled his wrist away. 

"That's fine, Dean. You've already made your feelings clear." He didn't mean to say it. The words were made slick with beer causing them to slide out without him wanting them to. Dean looked vaguely hurt. 

"Cas I didn't-" 

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas hurried out of the room. He settled under the blanket on the couch and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. He stayed that way for full minutes before finally sighing and dropping his hands to stomach. He was regretting his decision. Maybe he should've just stayed in bed with Dean. They would've been running the risk of getting caught again, but that didn't really matter. Despite Dean's previous words he had obviously wanted Cas to stay in there. Cas shot up into a sitting position. He was giving himself up for Dean in the morning he was allowed to indulge a little bit tonight, right? He hasn't felt so mixed up since Gabriel first asked him to leave with him. 'Yes' worked out good enough last time, he decided. So he got up and padded to the bedroom ignoring how embarrassing it would be if Dean rejected him right after Cas had rejected _him_. He stood in the doorway holding the frame for support because he thought he might collapse if he had to turn back around and make the walk of shame to the couch. 

"Dean," Cas said softly. Dean's head snapped up from the pillow to look at him through the dark. "Is it too late to-" 

"No, not at all, Cas," he answered quickly. He sat up and pulled back the blankets and patted the empty spot beside him. Cas smiled softly as he made his way over. He shed his slacks and crawled beneath the covers. He faced away from Dean. He didn't want him to think he was coming on to him or anything. Then Cas felt an arm snake around his stomach. His breath hitched and he stiffened in surprise. Soon Dean's body was fitted perfectly into the back of Cas's. He felt Dean nuzzle his face into the back of his neck. 

"Goodnight, Cas," he breathed into the exposed skin causing Cas to shudder. He melted into Dean and even pressed back a little. 

"Goodnight, Dean." 

\--- 

Cas woke up before Dean. He remained in bed for a few minutes just to enjoy the feel of Dean against him, of their legs tangled together, of being completely and totally immersed in Dean's scent. He forced himself to untangle his legs and slip from the bedroom quietly so as to not wake Dean. He walked to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Not to his surprise his phone began to ring. He snatched it off the hook before it woke Dean and answered it. 

"I still think you need to tell Dean," Gabriel said without any greeting. 

"Good Morning to you too, Gabriel," Cas grumbled. 

"I'm telling you, Cassie. You gotta tell him because if you don't I'm going to be the one that has to hear it about it and it's bad enough I have to deal with him in a good mood," he continued as if Cas wasn't fantasizing about different ways to murder him. Which, he didn't know, but Cas still felt it rude for him to ignore his thoughts like that. Not to mention, it was seven in the morning and Cas hadn't put any caffeine in his body yet. 

"The only time you met him he was in a bad mood," Cas pointed out with an eye roll. 

"Exactly." Cas grabbed the box of vanilla wafers from the cabinet and began munching on them as he poured coffee into his favorite yellow mug. 

"I have enough to worry about without your pestering. I still have to figure out what to do with Andy-" 

"I took care of that." Cas put the pot down. 

"Nothing to worry about." 

" _Gabriel_." 

"Alright, alright, so I may have put him under the illusion that he was being stoned to death by the town for being a witch," Gabriel admitted, but Cas could tell he was smirking as he said it. Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"You shouldn't have done that," Cas told him. 

"Why not? The twerp had it coming," Gabriel giggled. "Anyways, I'm swinging by later so if you and Deano decide to finally pull your heads out of your asses and put them in each other's leave a tie on the door. There are some things a man just should not see twice." Cas's faced burned bright both at what his brother had suggested and the memory. Gabriel had walked in on Cas with a short-lived boyfriend once before. It was the most embarrassing moment of Cas's life. Especially because he finished right as he looked up at his brother's face, something he never wanted to think about ever again. 

"Ga-" the line went dead before he could complete the insult he was thinking of. Something along the lines of ' _you insufferable twat_.' He managed to relax on the couch and get through half of his coffee before being interrupted again. He knew who it was as soon as he heard the knock on the door. The unmistakable rhythm of The Imperial March from Star Wars was tapped out, or a rough version of it. Cas opened the door to see Charlie with knitted eyebrows and tense lips, never a good sign. 

"Charlie, is everything okay?" He asked at once and stepped aside so she could walk in. She was carrying her messenger bag so he knew she was heading to class at the University. She was caught hacking into the school's database and switching grades for money last year. The professor who caught her decided she was too smart to sit in jail and got her to attend the school instead. 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Is Dean okay? I wanted to stop by earlier, but I got kind of busy." She took her usual place on the left end of the couch. Cas sat beside her. 

"Dean is fine. Why do you ask?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Because he was being a total dick the other day. Then he went to leave, but froze at the door, yelled ' _fuck_ ,' and stormed upstairs." She gesticulated wildly as she spoke so Cas knew she was annoyed. 

"That's why you locked up? Why didn't you just say something instead of leaving that vague text?" Cas remembered the strange text from her he received when he was making Dean tea. 

"It wasn't vague," she jumped to the defensive suddenly. 

"All it said was ' _locking up for dickwad t-t-y-l_ ,'" he reminded her. She rolled her eyes again. 

"Whatever, listen, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be straight with me," she said. Her face was deadly serious. 

"I think it'll be difficult for either of us to be straight with watch other," he quipped. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it. He did that sometimes made jokes at bad moments. 

"I'm being serious." She was annoyed and He was afraid of what she was going to ask. He nodded to signal he was listening. "Is Dean in some sort of trouble?" She asked. "Legally, I mean." 

"Are you asking if I'm harboring a criminal?" Cas questioned taken aback. He hadn't suspected that. 

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Him showing up here randomly, you never giving a straight answer when I ask why he's here, and I've never seen him leave this place once. What else could it be?" She looked so confused and annoyed, even a little hurt. Cas felt bad. He wanted to tell her the truth he really did. Maybe it didn't matter if he did now. He was already giving himself to the Grand Coven. Plus, it might make it easier for Charlie when he left. She would just think he had a breakdown and went somewhere to get help. He would just be another Holden Caulfield in her eyes. 

"It's nothing like that, Charlie," he assured her. 

"Then what is it?" She asked. Cas sighed. 

"It-" Dean walked in at that moment in rumpled boxers and a t-shirt. His hair was sticking up all over opposed to its usual uniform wave upwards in the front. He gave Cas a shy smile before his eyes found the red headed girl beside him. 

"Good morning," he said awkwardly and made his escape to the kitchen. Cas watched as he disappeared then turned his attention back toward Charlie. She stood. 

"I have to go to class," she informed him. She said "I'll see you later," but her eyes told him that the conversation wasn't over. He walked her to door. It didn't hit him until she was about to step out that this was possibly the last time he would see her. 

"Charlie," he stopped her. He didn't give her time to ask what he wanted. As soon as she turned he pulled her into a tight hug. She awkwardly hugged him back. 

"What was that about?" She asked suspiciously. He gave her a smile that he hoped was reassuring. 

"Nothing, I just felt like hugging you," he lied. She didn't look convinced, but didn't question him further. 

"Okay...see you later then." She looked at him a moment longer strangely like she wasn't sure if she should leave. She did, though. 

"Take care of yourself," he called down the stairs. She paused and gazed over her shoulder. She was concerned now, Cas could tell. 

"Yeah, okay," she said and disappeared. He shut the door and retreated to the couch. He chest was filled with lead and there was a lump in his throat he tried to wash down with coffee. It wouldn't budge. 

"What was all that about?" Dean asked leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen with a blue mug in his hand. 

"Nothing, she just stopped by before class," he explained. 

"No, I mean the whole hug and take care thing. You act like she's leaving for good or somethin'." Now Dean looked concerned. Cas wished he would take that expression off of his face. It was only making him feel worse. 

"It was nothing. She's just having a bad day," he lied. Dean gave a nod, but Cas knew he didn't believe him. Dean stood there a moment longer and licked his lips before sitting beside Cas on the couch. 

"Look, Cas, if you want you can put off the whole Grand Coven thing for a couple of days," Dean told him. "I mean if it's making you nervous or anything." He was fidgeting with his mug now. "We're not in any rush, right?" His eyes traveled up to meet Cas's. He was nervous and it was adorable. His words struck Cas. He thought Dean wanted out as soon as possible, but here he was giving Cas puppy dog eyes and saying that he wasn't in any rush to leave him. It made the lump in Cas's throat bigger so it was practically choking him. 

"No, I suppose we aren't," Cas smiled softly. "But there are people out there who need you, Dean. Is it smart to keep you from helping them? I keep thinking about how I-" he was jolted to a stop by Dean grabbing his shoulders. He forced Cas to look him in the eyes. 

"Cas, listen to me, okay? You need to stop carrying all that, man. It's not your fault. What happened with me, with Andy, with your _parents_ , none of that's your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself. It ain't healthy." Dean's eyes were pleading. "You need to stop shouldering the world. You don't owe anyone anything. You're a good guy, Cas, witch or not, mistakes or not, you're a good guy." Cas was honestly speechless. His hands were shaking and he knew his eyes were misty. Nicer words have never been said to him and coming from Dean they meant so much more. Cas did the only thing he was capable of at the moment. He grabbed fistfuls of Dean's shirt and pulled him in for bone crushing hug. He clawed Dean's back as Dean hugged him back just as tightly. He buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. He didn't need to see or hear at the moment. He just needed to _feel_. He need to feel Dean's arm's around him. He needed to feel Dean's warmth, Dean's heartbeat, and Dean’s _life_. 

All Cas really wanted growing up was to know that he wasn't alone. He wanted to know that there was someone who wanted his company. Sure, he had Gabriel, but Gabriel had a way of making Cas feel like he was more of a responsibility. Now, by some cruel twist of fate, he had Dean here hugging him and letting him know he cared. Cas didn't know what to do with that. 

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said as they reluctantly pulled away. Dean placed his hand on the side of Cas's face. His thumb began tracing a light trail back and forth on his cheek. Cas didn't know how long they were like that for but it felt both like an eternity and not nearly long enough. 

"Well, this isn't what I expected to walk in on." Gabriel's voice caused them to shoot apart. "Because that erases everything I just saw," he said sarcastically. Cas glared at him. 

"May we help you, Gabriel?" He tried really hard not to kick his brother out. Gabriel's perpetual smirk grew. 

"So, you're a 'we' now?" He teased. Cas was growing more annoyed, but shoved it down. He knew Gabriel was only doing to get a rise out of them. However, it didn't seem Dean knew. He stared daggers at Gabriel with red ears. 

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Dean all but demanded. 

"It's great to see you too, Dean." Gabriel walked up and dropped a book on the coffee table. Cas recognized it immediately as the book he had given Andy. Then he dug in his pockets and dropped two hex bags. 

"He gave them back to you?" Cas asked his brother surprised. Gabriel shrugged. 

"He gave, I stole, minor details, Cassie. The important thing is I cleaned up your mess yet again." Cas narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. 

"You never clean my messes," he argued. Gabriel gave him a challenging look. 

"What about that time when you accidentally cursed a broom to follow you everywhere," he reminded Cas. 

"I was ten," Cas pointed out. 

"The time you made Sandy from the diner fall in love with you when you were trying to bewitch the salt to spill on me," Gabriel said then. Cas glared at his brother for bringing that up. It was terribly embarrassing. The girl was chasing after him for a month while Cas tried to figure out how to get her to stop. Finally Gabriel stepped in and fixed it. 

"You moved out of the way at the last second," Cas blamed his brother not wanting him to win this argument. Then Gabriel's face was much more mischievous than usual. 

"The Grand Street incident." Cas's eyes widened. 

"You promised to never speak of that again," he told Gabriel with an accusatory voice. Gabriel smiled and shrugged. 

"Face it, little bro, you've never been talented when it comes to magic." As much as Cas wanted to punch Gabriel he knew it was true. 

"What's the Grand Street incident?" Dean cut in. Cas tried to swallow his embarrassment of hearing Dean speak that name. 

"Let's just say clogged toilets, old ladies, and magic don't go well together," Cas said. Dean looked at him with an arched eyebrow. 

"At least not when Cassie here is in the mix," Gabriel teased. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Dean snapped. Cas stared wide eyed. Gabriel only smirked further. 

"Nope. Cassie, why don't you go make some breakfast?" Gabriel suggested, plopped down on the couch, and put his feet on the coffee table. 

"As long as you promise to keep you feet off of my coffee table." Cas pushed Gabriel's legs off as he passed through. He was happy enough to retreat to the kitchen. While he wasn't as talented as Dean with food he could make a decent omelet so that's what he set out to do. 

"Hey, what did Cas just say?" He heard Dean scold from the living room. 

"Al _right_ , _jeez_!" Gabriel said. He smiled at that. 

It was when Cas caught himself humming as he cooked that he realized how happy he felt. Dean wanted to stay. He and Gabriel seemed to be getting along since all Cas could hear was a soft mumble over the sound of the television rather than shouting. It was nice. Life was nice. 

"Is that 'Hey Jude'?" Dean's voice, softer than usual, spoke from behind Cas. Cas looked over his shoulder. Dean looked wrecked. His face was broken. His smile hung upside down, his eyebrows were too close together, and his eyes had cracks of sadness webbed all over them. Cas put the burner on low and turned around all the way. 

"Is everything okay, Dean?" He asked concerned. Dean swallowed. 

"My mom used to sing that to me when I was kid," Dean told him. Cas nodded understanding. Cas took a few steps forward all that was really needed in the small kitchen, and reached for Dean's hand. Dean moved away, though. 

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas was worried now. Dean cleared his throat through a closed mouth. 

"Gabriel told me something about the Grand Coven." Cas went rigid. He should've known. 

"What did he say?" He asked despite already knowing. Dean licked his lips. 

"He said they're gonna kill you, Cas." He sounded betrayed and Cas instantly felt guilty. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he could say to make this right and convince Dean. "Is it true?" Dean spoke when Cas didn't. 

"They won't kill me," Cas told him. 

"They will if they find out about Andy," Gabriel said from behind Dean. Cas glared at him. 

"But they won't," Cas said through gritted teeth. Gabriel wasn't smirking, not even in his eyes. 

"They might," he shrugged innocently. Cas narrowed his eyes dangerously at his brother. 

"Are you threatening me?" He questioned. "Why don't you understand that this is what needs to be done?" 

"Because this isn't what needs to be done, Castiel. I don't know why you're so hell-bent on this suicide mission, but it's about damn time you pulled your head out of your ass or, better yet, out of _Dean's_ ass!" Cas didn't expect Gabriel to snap like that. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean turned on Gabriel. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

"That I never heard Cas mention once before about getting involved in the Grand Coven and all of the sudden he starts spewing all this crap about needing to do it for _you_!" Gabriel and Dean were so close now their chests were practically touching. Dean's nostrils were flared and Gabriel looked ready throw punches. It kind of looked funny what with Gabriel being five-foot-eight and Dean being six-foot-one. 

"You think I asked him to do that? You think I wanna get out of here so bad that I'd ask him to _die_? Are you _insane_?" Dean demanded. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it so crazy to think that a hunter convinced my brother, who's completely doe-eyed for him, to give himself up so he could hightail it? It's just one more witch off the face of the Earth, right?" Both men were seething. Cas was terrified and furious at the same time. He didn't know what to do, but Dean's fists were balled up so he knew he needed to act soon or Gabriel might be thrown out a window. 

"Look, I mighta done that a month ago, but it ain't like that anymore," Dean told him. Gabriel let out a single humorless ' _ha_.' 

"Nothing's changed," he scoffed. Dean's ears were bright red and his face was contorted in anger. 

"I LOVE HIM, ALRIGHT!" He blew up. Cas's heart stopped. He stood stock still with his breath stuck in his throat and his stomach down at his feet. Gabriel gave him a smug look. Cas realized that that was his plan all along, to egg Dean on until he admitted it. It was silent. Dean was frozen. He stayed facing Gabriel and Cas stayed facing him in shock. No one moved until the smoke alarm started blaring. 

" _Shit_ ," Cas muttered. He tried to save his burnt omelet. It was too late, though, so he just tossed the pan omelet and all into the sink, turned off the stove, and waved the smoke away from the smoke detector with a kitchen rag. No one spoke through the whole process. Cas was the only one that moved. He stopped and leaned back against the counter clutching the edge when the beeping stopped. He barely had time to catch his breath or process anything that had just happened before there was a knock on the door. 

"I need to get better locks," he mumbled as he pushed through to two men to get to the living room. He sucked in a breath to try to compose himself and opened the door half expecting to see Charlie there again. When he spotted the short, chubby, curly haired man with a sadistic grin he could've sworn the entire world stopped spinning. 

"Hello, Castiel. I don't believe we've met formally," the man said sweetly and offered a hand. Cas didn't even look at it. He was too busy trying to figure out if this whole morning had just been a terrible nightmare. "I'm-" 

"Metatron," Cas finished for him. The man simply continued to grin and bowed his head. 

"Representative of the Grand Coven," it almost sounded like he was boasting, which he probably was. "It's come to our attention that you've been a very bad boy, Castiel." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like so much happened in this chapter I don't even know where to begin.. It's a lengthy one and Dean fINALLY ADMITTED IT OUT LOUD IN FRONT OF CAS!!! I got really excited writing that, but really sad too because while we still have some stuff to deal with it means an end is coming. I really love this story and I don't know what I'm going to do without it. I have some plans for my next story, but I'm not sure which I'm going to do next. It's definitely going to be an AU out of the Supernatural Universe, though, and a little darker than this one. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really like writing it a lot happened and a wild Metatron appeared!(Surprise!) So, do what you guys do best and comment and fuel my motivation and I'll try to respond to all of them as I usually do! Love you guys! xx (:


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Dean was pretty sure his feet had been glued to the ground and cement had filled his joints. Even when he heard the phrase "representative of the Grand Coven," spoken from the living room he could barely blink. Gabriel, however, zipped to the other room instantly. 

Dean's mind was stuck on the very loud admission he had made. He wasn't ready for that. That wasn't supposed to happen. He and Sam had a game plan. A whole play drawn out in his mind with little X's and O's and everything. He was going to ease into Cas. He was going to let Cas see the side of Dean that Cas had been so open in sharing himself from day one. Dean was going to show Cas that he maybe he wasn't so bad and maybe he didn't want to get out of here so quick. He was going to slip in some subtle "I'll miss you's" and some hand touches. He was most definitely not going to yell it to his brother in front of him. He wasn't prepared for the fallout of this one. 

The word "trial" and "rightful punishment" jolted Dean forward. There was a little squirrelly man at the door with a perpetual mocking smile. 

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Dean asked as he shook the daze from his mind. Cas's face was crumpled in a way Dean had never seen before. He could tell Cas was scared and nervous and even a little furious. 

"Looks like good old mom and pops invited the Grand Coven to our little soiree," Gabriel said through locked teeth. Dean thought it might've been the first time he had seen the man without his trademark smirk. 

"You used that word so wrong, Gabriel, I don't even know where to begin," Castiel sighed. Gabriel looked at his brother in disbelief. 

"There's a Decepticon at your door here for your head and you're correcting my grammar?" 

"It's _Meta_ tron, not _Mega_ tron, and I'm simply here as a messenger," the Squirrelly guy cut in still with that obnoxious grin. 

"Then deliver your message and leave," Cas said sharply. It surprised Dean. He's usually kind to visitors, even unannounced ones like Charlie almost always is, Jody when she popped in for coffee those few times after her shift and didn't want to go to her empty home yet, and even that one time in Dean's first week when a family driving an RV knocked on the storefront well after closing to ask for directions because they were lost. Hell, he even made them coffee for the road. Cas was so unbelievably _good_ that whenever he was anything other than that it surprised Dean and only him it seemed. Gabriel showed no signs of surprise, but he did clench his fists. 

"Your hearing will take place in three days. You must be at the Madrid Headquarters by 8:30 a.m. No exceptions. If you are late or fail to arrive you will be presumed guilty and punished as so. You are allowed one representative and three witnesses," Metatron recited in a bored monotonous voice as if he was forced to practice the words a million times. 

"Madrid?" Dean burst out his brain having trouble catching up with what just happened. 

"Yes, it's in Spain. Please try to keep up I really don't feel like saying this twice," Metatron rolled his eyes. 

"Finish what you need to say, Metatron, then please leave," Cas snapped before Dean could. He looked so angry, almost resembling a feral cat ready to attack for the last scrap of food. 

"You are being charged for negligent use of magic in the case of the hunter, Dean Winchester, and reckless abandon of magic in the case of the human, Andrew Gallagher. Now, I will take my leave." He did leave, but Dean couldn't help feeling like he was still there watching them. Cas closed the door and walked silently to the couch where he plopped down and buried his face in his hands. 

"You told mom and dad about Andy?" Cas asked through his hands. 

"Something about it might have accidentally slipped out," Gabriel admitted actually looking guilty. 

"What now?" Dean asked after a moment of silence. He wanted to walk over and comfort Cas, but he didn't think Cas would want him to. 

"I need to find my witnesses," Cas told him as he dragged his hands down his face so Dean was no longer staring at dry skin of his fingers, but at the intense blue of his eyes. 

"I'll witness," Dean decided without really thinking about it. Cas brought his hands down to his lap so Dean could see his painfully soft smile. 

"Thank you, Dean. You'll be the most useful in my first charge, but they'll ask you questions that don't have to do with anything to upset you. It's imperative that you keep your head." Dean knew he took Cas's last warning like this too lightly. It was going to be difficult for him as he had quite the temper sometimes, but if Cas needed him to stay level headed he would stay level headed. 

"They'll do the questioning via Skype so try not to slam the computer shut," Gabriel added. That confused Dean. Witches using Skype? 

"I thought they were gonna just lift the spell so I could go with you?" Dean asked. He didn't like the idea of Cas going over there without him at all. He was being stupid, he knew. Cas was a big boy and could take care of himself, but that didn't stop Dean from wanting to shield him. 

"That was with the one case against me. Now that they know about Andy, even though it's been cleared up, it's going to be more complicated. They most likely won't lift the spell until the trial is over and I'm dead," Cas explained. Dean's heart sunk to his feet. 

"Hey," Dean said as he walked over and sat beside him. He was careful not to touch him in case it was too soon. "You're not gonna die, okay? We'll make sure that doesn't happen," Dean promised. Cas smiled sadly at him. 

"I understand you're trying to comfort me, Dean, but I would feel better if you didn't lie to me." That's when Dean realized Cas had accepted this. He accepted the fact that he was going to die. It made Dean all the more determined to make sure that didn't happen, as if he wasn't already before. 

"I'm not lying," Dean said it a little more forceful than he intended to, but the point seemed to get across. Cas reached and squeezed Dean's hand. An embarrassing flutter started up in his chest at the touch and strengthened when he turned his hand to squeeze Cas's back. 

"Right, if you two love birds are done with the eyes and the hand holding, I think you should talk to Andy to get him to witness," Gabriel reminded them of his presence. Cas nodded in agreement not looking the least bit embarrassed while Dean was trying to pretend like his ears weren't burning off his head. 

"I still need one more," Cas said. 

"Charlie," Gabriel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Even Dean knew Cas wouldn't go for that. 

"No, I refuse to bring Charlie into this. Besides, you know how coven court is. It's a mess. It's bad enough we have to drag Andy into this," Cas sighed. 

"Andy dragged himself into this when he killed someone using that spell book," Gabriel told him. Dean could tell he was annoyed. He really couldn't blame him. Even after all this, even after Andy killed two people, Cas was still shouldering all the guilt. It was the same thing as a gun dealer at a gun store taking all the guilt for someone buying one of his guns and killing someone with it. The gun dealer wasn't at fault for the actions chosen buy the person who bought the gun. 

"Sam," The idea came flooding out of Dean's mouth. "Sam can be your witness." Cas looked surprised by the suggestion. 

"Sam?" Gabriel asked. 

"My brother." 

"Oh, God, there's two of you?" He groaned. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Don't worry, Sam is much more level headed and easier the handle," Cas assured his brother. Dean made an indignant sound and shoved Cas's shoulder playfully causing him to smile, which in turn made Dean smile. 

"Okay, then we have our witnesses. We should bring them in and talk to them," Gabriel said. 

"Perhaps, we can start tomorrow," Cas suggested. 

"Are you crazy? We only have three days to situate this!" 

"It has already been eventful enough for a Sunday morning. I'm sure Dean can talk with Sam on the phone, I'll find Andy tomorrow, and I'm assuming you're going to be representing me." Gabriel sighed and nodded. 

"Okay, but get some pants on." With that he was out the door and both men were left looking at their laps. 

"I spoke to a Grand Coven representative in my underwear," Cas slowly realized. Dean personally didn't care. He's met girls' parents in his underwear before, albeit not on purpose but still. Any type of nudity, other than full frontal, in front of strangers didn't bother him by now. He was afraid Cas was going to freak out though. That was until he began laughing a full-relaxed beautiful laugh that showed his gums and made the corners of his eyes crinkle. Of course, Dean laughed right along with him. 

"This is such a mess," he sighed when they calmed down. He was right, it was a mess, but Dean knew they could handle it. 

"I say we finish off that book book then start the third one," Dean suggested. Cas chuckled. 

"Are we just going to avoid all our troubles by reading?" He asked. Dean pulled himself off of the couch. 

"It's a hell of a lot healthier than drinking," he joked over his shoulder as he went to grab the book. When he walked back in the room Cas's eyelids were drooping. He stared amused for a moment at the grown man fighting sleep like a stubborn five year old. "Maybe you should get some shut eye," Dean suggested with a smile and he sat down next to the drowsy Cas. 

"I'm sorry, all the stress seems to have tired me out," he apologized. 

"It's cool, man. Get some sleep you're gonna need it the next few days," Dean told him. Cas 'mm-mm'd in return while forcing his eyes to stay open. 

"Read it to me," he nodded to the book. Dean looked at the book then back at Cas unsure. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. I dog-eared the page, read." 

"I thought you said I was dyslexic." Dean liked to read occasionally, despite it always being more difficult for him than it was for anyone else it seemed. He almost always had to use his finger to trail the sentences and still had trouble. Knowing how much Cas reads and how much he loves books, Dean felt self conscious about it. He didn't want to show his elementary methods of getting from chapter to chapter. 

"I'll help you when you need it," Cas told him. Dean wanted to say no, but Cas made his eyes go all wide like he wanted nothing more in the world than for Dean to read to him. So, Dean sighed out a "fine," and opened to the dog-eared page. Cas smiled as Dean began to read. Dean paused when he felt a weight on his lap. He looked down to see Cas's blue eyes staring up at him. Cas smiled up at him. 

"Keep reading," he told him. Dean opened his mouth, but snapped it shut not knowing what to say. He continued reading. He was nothing like Cas when it came to reading. Cas flew right through it, flowing from one sentence to the next. Dean was halting and hesitant. True to his word, Cas helped him whenever he needed it, until he fell asleep a few chapters in. Dean smiled down at the snoring man in his lap. He dog-eared the page and set it down on the table beside the couch. Then he ventured to run his hand through Cas's hair. Although it was its usual mess it was soft and surprisingly has no knots. He paused when a small moan escaped Cas's lips and cuddled into Dean's stomach causing it to fill with little fluttering creatures that Dean decided he didn't totally hate. 

He might have been thirsty, had to pee a little bit, and couldn't reach the remote, but he didn't mind being stuck between Cas and the couch. At that moment he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kind of sucked and took a little while. I've been having a weird week. I'm hoping the next chapter will be finished and posted by the end of this week or by the weekend! Thank you guys for sticking with me! The end is nigh, but I already have some new stories planned. I am going to seriously miss this one though! Love you guys!!


	17. Chapter 17

"So how does Coven Court work?" Sam asked looking worried. Dean called him soon after Cas had woken up from his little nap and Sam insisted on coming over to discuss things immediately. Cas and Dean got dressed, Dean joking about not wanting to traumatize little Sammy. Cas tried to point out that nothing about Sam was little, but Dean waved him off. 

"My witnesses answer questions, whether they seem relevant or not, from both my representative and the representative working against me. After that the coven decides," Cas explained. Sam looked appalled. 

"There's no jury? No rules to ensure a fair trial?" He all but demanded. Cas shook his head solemnly. 

"I'm afraid not and now that they know about Andy as well they won't lift the spell from Dean until the trial is finished." 

"That's ridiculous. They're going to go in there biased," Sam said angrily. He looked personally offended by the malpractice of law in coven court. Then Cas realized that wasn't it. He was angry and worried for _him_. The revelation was surprising. He looked to Dean to see an expression that matched, but with deeper lines and darker worry. Cas's heart felt clenched in a tightening vice. These brothers care about him. _His_ brother cared about him. Despite his parents not caring unless it affected their appearance, despite their terrible words to him growing up, despite them throwing him to the wolves he had people who cared. 

"We'll just have to disprove their biased opinions then," he decided. Sam looked unsure, but nodded. "I'm going to go speak with Andy," he informed the two. 

"I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow," Dean reminded him of his words from this morning. He gave Dean a small smile. 

"It hasn't sunk in what I had to fight for earlier," he told him. He left the brothers in his apartment to draw up a strategy. 

\--- 

It didn't take long for Cas to find the grossly conspicuous van. He never understood why Andy insisted on living in there. The gas must cost more each month than renting a single bedroom apartment. He rapped his knuckles against the metal of the back doors and waited. It took a few moments, but Andy swung the right door open. His eyes widened when they landed on Cas. 

" _No_!" He shouted and receded back into his van, slamming the door on his way. Confused, Cas knocked again. "G-go away! I know Kung Fu!" Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Andy, I know you don't know Kung Fu. Will you just open the door? I need to speak with you," Cas told him through the metal. 

"No, he showed me what you are, what you'll do to me!" Andy was seriously frightened, Cas could tell, but he didn't know why. 

"Who showed you what, Andy?" He asked. 

"Your brother! He showed me what would happen if I kept using that book! That-that I would be tied up to a stake and stoned to death! And you'd be standing first row with the biggest rock in your hand to throw off the attention from yourself! He showed me you're a _witch_!" Cas stood silent for a few moments trying to understand what Andy had just told him. 

"Andy, that would never happen. I wouldn't-" he paused trying to gather his thoughts. "I need your help. I need you to act as a witness for me. I'll explain everything back at my apartment, but I need you to come with me." Andy poked his head out of the back door. 

"Why the hell would I do that?" He asked in disbelief. "This is all _your_ fault. You gave me the stupid book in the first place. Deal with it yourself." Cas blinked in surprise. Then anger welled up inside him. This wasn't his fault. This was _not_ his fault. 

"Andy, I will not be held responsible for your actions. I gave you that book unknowing that it held power. _You_ chose to use it. _You_ chose to kill those people and now _you_ have to carry that. This is your fault not mine," Cas seethed jabbing a finger toward the now wide-eyed man. He stared at Cas in shock as he turned on his heel and walked away. Cas thought Dean would be proud of him. 

\--- 

When Cas told Sam and Dean the news about Andy they both looked a strange mixture of angry, proud, and impressed. 

"Now what are we going to do?" Dean huffed from the couch. Cas didn't have a good answer for that. He didn't know what they could do. Sure, they could go on with just two witnesses, but it was going to be harder to prove his case that way. 

"Wait, Cas, you said your brother was a trouble maker growing up, right?" Sam asked suddenly. He recalled saying something of the sort in passing so he nodded. "Okay, I'm going to need a list of all the things your brother's done that he could've gotten in trouble for and a list of things you've done in the past." Cas nodded and went to call Gabriel. He didn't know where Sam was going with this, but he sounded sure and Cas trusted him. 

\--- 

Gabriel was more than happy to comply being proud of all his mischief. He came over shortly after Cas's phone call. 

"So you're the other one," he said when he, quite literally, looked up at Sam. 

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied slightly confused. "Do you have that list Cas asked you to make?" Gabriel smirked devilishly. 

"The real question here is do you have time?" Yes, Gabriel was very proud of all the trouble he's caused. At his words, Sam looked to Cas with a gleam in his eyes. 

"Cas, I think we stand a good fighting chance," he told him. Cas looked to Dean with a hopeful smile, which Dean returned tenfold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me just start by saying how incredibly sorry I am that this took so long and how short and disappointing it is. I've been very stressed lately with my SATs and ACTs coming up along with some personal problems. I've been trying to crank this chapter out for weeks and it just didn't seem to come. I know I say this every time, but hopefully the next one will come quicker. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and reading and commenting it seriously keeps me going with this story!! I'll try to reply to all your comments tonight (I always save all the email notifications I get so I don't forget). I love you guys! xx


	18. Chapter 18

Dean never realized how much space Cas's presence took up in the apartment and shop. They felt cold and empty without him. _Dean_ felt cold and empty without him and, quite frankly, that scared the crap out of him. 

"Cas is fine. We're not even on the plane yet," Sam answered the phone with. Dean blamed the call on his utter boredom, but knew better deep down. He missed Cas and Sam already. Hell, at this point he even missed Gabriel. It was too quiet. Not even the television filled the space. 

"How do you know that's why I was calling? Maybe you left your laptop here," Dean defended. He knew it was a lame argument because, let's be serious, this is _Sam's laptop_ he's talking about. The guy isn't seen without the thing. It was the first thing that popped into his mind, though. 

"My laptop is under my arm, Dean. Look I know you're afraid of flying, but you're not even the one doing the flying." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's words. 

"Yeah, well, for once I wish I was," he muttered. He almost wished he didn't. He didn't have to see Sam to know the stupid soft gooey smile he was wearing. 

"I'll put Cas on, but he does have a phone, you know." Dean could hear the gooey-ness of Sam's smile. It was like the chocolate chips in cookies that were just taken out of the oven. Except gross and annoying, if you could imagine such a thing. 

"Hello, Dean," a voice much deeper than Sam's spoke and the grossly gooey smile was now firmly placed on Dean's face. 

"Hey, Cas, how are you?" He asked unable to stop smiling. It was quite frightening. Sure, Dean has had people he felt all mushy and giddy about before, some after knowing them for only days, but with Cas it was so much more. It was everything. 

"I'm doing as well as I was two hours ago when I last saw you." Dean could hear the teasing tone, no matter how subtly it was laced into the sentence. 

"Well, I had to make sure. I hear the outside world is dangerous," Dean said. Cas chuckled and every tense muscle Dean had was relaxed. There was a moment of silence after that. Dean opened his mouth to fill the already full emptiness between them a few times only to close it. 

"How are you, Dean?" Cas asked finally, but his voice was low and there wasn't much background noise so Dean could tell he went off for privacy and didn't want any third parties weighing in. 

"As good as when you last saw me two hours ago," Dean teased, his voice dropping unnecessarily. 

"Well, I had to check. I hear witches' houses are dangerous," Cas turned Dean's own words on him playfully. Dean chuckled, even that was lowered to a whisper. He didn't know why, but it felt like they were sharing an intimate moment. So, he did what any rational person would do when sharing an intimate moment with a witch over the phone. He lay on the couch on his side so the phone was between the throw pillow and his ear and closed his eyes. He felt ridiculous, but happy. What a strange feeling. 

"There are a lot of big scary plants, but I think I can take them." 

"I don't know, Dean. I think some of those plants are from the bad side of town." 

"Cas, baby, I _am_ the bad side of town." Dean didn't know why he said that. He was trying to flirt, but he realized how bad of an idea that was as soon as the word "baby" left his mouth. There was a tense moment where no words were exchanged. Dean sighed. 

"Cas, about what I said when Gab-" 

"Dean, this isn't a conversation I want to have right now." Dean wouldn't admit it, but that hurt. 

"Yeah, okay. I'm good with that." 

"I just don't think this is the type of conversation we should have over the phone." That hurt less. Dean understood and even agreed. It was too big for the small device on his ear. 

"When you get back then?" 

"When I get back." Dean was smiling again at that. 

"I'm proud of you, Cas." 

"I'm proud of you as well, Dean." There was another silence, but it was enjoyable. Dean was able to pretend he was actually with Cas and suddenly felt like he was fifteen again fantasizing about things he thought he could never have. 

"I have to go. They're boarding the plane now," Cas sighed. A pit is disappointment formed in Dean's stomach. A little voice in the back of his mind warned him not to at it, but he couldn't give a damn. Cas was about to get on a plane to Madrid and it suddenly became very real that there was a possibility he could not come back. 

"I love you," he blurted. 

"I know," he heard the smile in Cas's voice. "I'll tell Sam you said the same to him. Goodbye, Dean." He hung up before Dean could reply with a sarcastic comment about Sam or even register what just happened. When he did register it only one thought came to his mind, 

"He just Han Solo'd me." 

\--- 

Dean had cleaned the apartment and shop three times and was still bored out of his mind. Usually when Cas went out he would call him to bug him or Charlie would be over to entertain him, but Cas was on a plane that could possibly carrying him to his death and he wasn't sure Charlie was up to talking to him yet. 

Reruns of Dr. Sexy M.D. we're playing, but acted more as background down as Dean glared at the Harry Potter book on the coffee table. He was going to read it, but it felt like betrayal going any further without Cas. So, he sat and watched the book rather than the television and smelled the strange mixture of bleach, nature, and Cas's absence. 

When his phone shrieked at him from his pocket he practically fell off the couch. 

"Cas?" There was a chuckle across the line. 

"Yes, Dean. We just landed." 

"How was the flight?" 

"Long. Gabriel fell asleep and drooled on me then slipped a Xanax in Sam's drink. That was just the first hour." 

"Your brother drugged my brother?" 

"Yes and then Sam spent the better part of three hours telling me how soft my hair is. Remind me not to sit in the middle on the flight back." Dean couldn't help but laugh at that image. 

"I'll do what I can." 

"Sam wants to talk to you." Before Dean had the chance to say anything the phone was passed over to his brother. 

"Hey, Dean." 

"Hey, Sammy. So, how soft is Cas's hair?" 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch." 

"The hearing is pretty early for you tomorrow so get some rest, okay? The last thing we need is you sleeping through it." 

"Okay, mom. Would you like to remind me to take my vitamin while you're at it?" 

"This is serious, Dean. I know you're used to hiding behind your humor, but we can't have you cracking jokes or making sudden outbursts. Cas is on trial for his life." 

"I know, Sam. Look, I'm gonna do everything I can from here, but you gotta get him home, man." 

"Don't worry, Dean. I will." Dean could hear the gooey smile again. 

"Can you put Cas back on?" Dean knew it was getting late there and the jet lag probably had them exhausted, but he wanted to talk to him one last time before the hearing. 

"Sure, I-" suddenly Sam was cut off and a very familiar, obnoxious voice began speaking. 

"What, you don't want to talk want to talk to me, Deano?" 

"Give Cas the phone, Gabriel." 

"I am hurt, Dean, wounded. My heart is falling to pieces-" the phone was once again snatched. 

"I apologize, once again, for my brother," Cas's voice spoke. 

"It's okay. I'm used to him by now," Dean chuckled. 

"I'm going to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Dean was struck by how tired Cas sounded. 

"Yeah, get some rest." 

"Goodnight, Dean." 

"Goodnight, Cas." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again, friends! It feels so amazing to finally be back! I am actually very happy with this chapter and how far this story has come. Which, of course, probably wouldn't have happened without you guys. Seriously, thank you. School is out, finals are done, state exams are over, my ACT has finally passed, and I couldn't be more excited to be back writing for all you lovely folks! I know I always promise a next chapter soon and it always comes a little later than soon, but we're almost done here and I'm amazed with how many of you joined and stuck with it (no matter how early or late in the story). Thank you guys so much! I'll try to answer all the wonderful comments you have left me in my absence. Love you guys! xx


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing Cas did when he woke up was puke in the toilet. He was grateful he hadn't brushed his teeth or gotten dressed yet. He hadn't been this nervous in so long. That's not to say he didn't have faith in Sam, but this was literally a matter of life and death. 

Truthfully, he wanted to call Dean, but it was six in the morning in Madrid which meant it was one in the morning back home. He knew Dean was probably still awake, but did he really want to wake him if he wasn't? He puked again, this time a series of painful dry heaves. He decided he would call for his own selfish reasons. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean answered as if it were three in the afternoon. 

"Hello, Dean, why are you still up?" 

"I've been-uh-I've been-um-well-" 

"Dean, what are you doing to my house?" 

"Nothing, I swear! I just have a surprise when you get home. Why are you up?" 

"I think I'm having a panic attack." Cas's breaths were shortened now, his chest tight, and his hands were shaking. He dry heaves again, shorter this time, but it still felt like painful stabs to the stomach. 

"Shit, Cas. Okay, just listen to me, okay? Close your eyes." 

"Okay." 

"Are your eyes closed?" 

"Yes, they're closed." 

"Okay, inhale...now exhale and count with me." 

They did this a few times over before Cas's breathing was somewhat normal again. It amazed him that Dean knew exactly how to help him even from an ocean away. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

"It's no problem, really." 

"How did you know how to do that?" 

"What, count? When I was elementary schoo-" 

"No, calm me down like that. How did you know it would work?" 

"Oh, that," Dean paused. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, right, uh, when Sam was in middle school he used to have them a lot. One time it was so bad he actually passed out. I thought it was a demon or something, but turns out it wasn't. I went to my guidance counselor, the only time I ever went to one of those assholes, and she told me to do that," Dean explained. Cas's heart was full to the absolute brim with adoration for Dean Winchester in that moment. 

"You're a good brother, Dean. Sam is lucky to have you," Cas told him quietly. 

"I don't know about lucky," Dean said sheepishly. 

"Dean, you raised him. Without you Sam might not even be here. Don't sell yourself short. You're important to a lot of people." 

"When did you start handing out the pep talks?" 

"When I realized you need them more than I do." He heard Dean chuckle over the line. 

"What about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"Am I important to you?" 

"Of course you are. You're very important to me, Dean." 

"I love you, Cas." Cas didn't even try to fight the smile that found its way onto his face. He wanted nothing more than to say it back in that moment, but he couldn't. He couldn't say it for the first time over the phone. The idea that he would he going home and saying it to Dean's fave is what has kept him going the past two days. 

"I know, Dean." 

"Alright, Mr. Know-It-All, get some more sleep." 

"Goodnight, Dean." 

"G'night, Cas." 

\--- 

Coven Court was cold and underground. The room was quite small and made of stone. Gabriel commented about how surprised he was to find that they used actual lamps rather than torches. Cas didn't speak and Sam was all business. Even Gabriel, while still cracking occasional jokes, was more serious than usual. 

It looked like an average courtroom, with the exception of a few minor differences. Where the judge sat there were four more flanking each side, each lower than the other like two sets of stairs leading to the same platform. There were two tables with three chairs, one for the plaintiff and one for the defendant. They took the defendant's chairs. Sam took out his laptop and began typing away. How he got wifi in there was beyond Cas. He seemed to be studying something intently. Cas counted his breathes and remained staring forward at the empty judging stations. 

"You'll be okay, little bro," Gabriel said and clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He gave Gabriel a weak smile and looked foreword again. It would be starting at any moment now. With each tick of the clock Cas's heart sped up. 

Right when he was sure his chest was going to explode Metatron strolled in with that smile still on his face. 

"Please rise for the Grand Coven," he said. They did. In walked four older witches and one decrepit looking one. The decrepit witch took the highest spot. 

"Please be seated," he spoke in a strong voice. Cas's confidence in going home suddenly dwindled. 

"We are here to discuss the case of Castiel Novak," an older constipated looking woman spoke from the far right. 

"Will the plaintiff please present their case," the decrepit witch said. Metatron gave a nod. 

"My witnesses are Naomi and Emmanuel Novak." Cas didn't know which came as bigger slap to the face: his parents testifying against him or the wormy weasel Metatron being the witch trying to get him killed. He realized he probably should have seen this coming, but he didn't. 

His parents didn't even look at him when they walked in and took their places in the small witness box on the left hand wall. 

"Mrs and Mr. Novak, you two are the witch in question's parents, yes?" Metatron asked them. 

"Yes, we are," Cas's mother answered. 

"And in all your years of raising Castiel has anything ever stuck out to you about him?" 

"Well, of course. Castiel was always a strange child. He absolutely despised magic and then became obsessed with those books about the wizard boy with the scar. He became so convinced they were real we had to move out of the county." 

Metatron nodded as if agreeing that Cas was strange and unusual despite not knowing him. 

"Would you say Castiel has a history of...delusions that could effect his functionality as a witch?" 

"Oh, yes definitely. He's even got it in his mind that a hunter is a suitable partner." Metatron's eyebrows shot up. 

"I'm sorry, did you say Castiel and Dean Winchester are together?" 

"Well, it certainly seemed that way when Emanuel and I paid them a visit. All domestic and that look in their eyes. Quite disgusting, if you ask me. A witch and a hunter? Such a thing should be illegal. I must say, it would be better for Castiel to be put down." 

Cas didn't miss the clenching of Gabriel's fists. He was very glad they hadn't called Dean yet. Sam thought it would be best only to call him when they needed his testimony to avoid any unwanted attention. Cas, regretfully, agreed. He knew Dean had a protective streak and didn't need that getting them in any more trouble. 

"Now, what do you know about Andrew Gallagher?" 

"That Castiel thoughtlessly gave him a book a spells resulting in multiple deaths. Honestly, the boy is a walking mess, has been from the start. I should have had him put down years ago." 

It disgusted Cas how his mother was talking about him. She spoke as if he were a dog, a nuisance to get rid of and never think about again. She didn't seem to realize that he was a person, _her son_. All he ever wanted was that recognition from her. Now, though, he never wanted to think about her again. Suddenly a hand was squeezing his. It was Gabriel, staring at their parents with a stony expression. 

"I think my point has been proven. Castiel's own parents confirmed the charges, even added some insight into Castiel's past and his relationship with Dean Winchester, a hunter. The defendant's own mother thinks the punishment in store for him is the just thing to do. I believe that is all that needs to be said," Metaron said to the Grand Coven. He went and sat at the prosecution's table with a smug smile. The decrepit witch nodded and dismissed his parents. He told Sam to bring their witness or witnesses forward. 

Admittedly, the laptop with Dean's face on it looked a little silly sitting on Gabriel's lap in the witness box. Either way, seeing Dean relieved Cas a little. 

"Dean Winchester, correct?" Sam asked his brother. 

"Yep, that's me." 

"Dean, could you give us some insight into what happened the day you became stuck in Mr. Novak's home?" 

"I was working a case, looking for a book and Cas-uh-Mr. Novak's store was the only place I didn't go in yet. It wasn't open, but the door was unlocked so when I walked in and shouted to see if anyone was there. It must have surprised him." Sam nodded and paced slightly with his hands behind his back. Cas couldn't help but think of how professional Sam looked. He was wearing a suit, they all were, and had his hair tucked safely behind his ears. He looked like he was in his natural habitat. It was comforting. 

"So, it's safe to say that this was a simple accident?" 

"Yes, definitely." 

"Would you even go so far as to say as it was an accident caused by your actions?" 

"Yes." Cas could tell Dean was a little annoyed by that. Sam nodded. 

"What is the nature of your relationship with Mr. Novak?" 

"Uh-" Dean hesitated. He looked to Cas from the screen and Cas nodded reassuringly. 

"More than friends," Dean supplied lamely. 

"So, given your relationship, even if Mr. Novak had been able to lift the curse binding you to the residence would you have chose to stay?" 

"Yes," Dean answered without missing a beat. Cas smiled a closed lip smile. 

"Then it's safe to say that this accident has resulted in no harm of body or mind, no discomfort, no negativity at all. Is that correct?" 

"Yeah, exactly." Sam gave his brother a tight smile before thanking him for his assistance and saying goodbye. Dean began to protest, but Gabriel shut the laptop quick enough that all they caught was a disgruntled sound. Gabriel winked at Sam who did his best to hide his cringe, but Cas saw it. He held back the chuckle that wanted to breakthrough. 

"You are Gabriel Novak, correct?" 

"That I am." 

"You are responsible for removing Castiel from the abusive environment of your childhood home?" 

"Yes, sir. Our parents never did like poor little Cas very much." Cas ignored the pit in his stomach. 

"Did you ever in that time notice anything strange or out of the ordinary in Mr. Novak's behavior?" 

"Castiel has always been a weird one, but nothing to worry about. The guy can't even kill a spider. He traps it in a cup and puts it outside." 

"So, is there any way Mr. Novak would have given Andrew Gallagher a spell book if he had known it contained functioning spells?" 

"Cas? No way, he would've burned the thing." Cas saw Sam glance up to the Grand Coven for a second, probably to gauge their reactions. The Grand Coven, though, showed no expressions. 

"So, you would agree that any unfortunate occurrences that happened related to that book would fall solely on the shoulders of Andrew Gallagher who tried those spells with clear malicious intent?" 

"I would." Sam nodded. 

"Now, Gabriel, if you don't mind, how many times have you done things that could have, even should have, landed you in Mr. Novak's spot here today?" Gabriel smirked mischievously. 

"More times than you can count to," he answered sounding proud. 

"And never once were you sat in Mr. Novak's chair?" Gabriel shook his head. 

"Nope." Sam produced a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. 

"You have, on one occasion, made someone believe they were abducted by aliens, swapped the consciousness of another individual and a cat for a short period of time, turned another individual into a doll for a month, and gave one of Mr. Novak's past partners a severe case of the chicken pocks that wouldn't go away until he admitted he was a, and I'm quoting here, 'big bag of dicks'. Is that correct?" Gabriel looked outright proud now. 

"To name a few, yes." Sam turned to the Grand Coven. 

"So, as you can see, there are really no grounds for this trial. The so-called victim of the first charge even said that he is at fault for the accident, that he had no problems with staying with Mr. Novak. Mr. Novak was unaware of the magic contained in the spell book he gave to Andrew Gallagher. How could he be at fault for the malicious action of another? You don't arrest the owner of a gun store when someone uses one of their weapons to commit a crime. In fact, the only argument that seemed to come up in the prosecution's questioning and closing statement that could be the reason for why Mr. Novak is on trial today is his relationship with Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester who is not a witch, who is a hunter, and who is a man," Sam paused. 

"And, according to Coven Court regulations," Sam continued after a moment. "Section B, subsection 26, it is prohibited by supernatural law to discriminate someone based on sexuality, and whether their relationship is with someone who is not of a supernatural race. This includes hunters." Sam gave a curt nod to Gabriel and turned on his heel and walked back to sit at their table. 

"We will take what we have just heard to make our decision," the woman announced. She was the only one out of the Grand Coven who had spoken the whole time. All five witches stood in perfect unison and exited the room. It was time to wait. 

\--- 

Approximately two torturous hours the Grand Coven returned. Cas was surprised he had any teeth left. He spent the wait grinding them so much even Gabriel asked him to stop. 

The decrepit witch remained standing. Cas took a moment to wonder how old he was, anything to keep from thinking over the possible verdict that was about to he announced. 

"We have come to the conclusion-" the decrepit witch paused to draw in a shaky breath. Cas was half afraid he was going to turn to dust right there. 

"That the witch in question, Castiel James Novak," he took in another shaky breath. "Is not guilty on both charges." Before Cas could really process what had just been said there were tears in his eyes and two grown men squeezing him from each side. He was going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a pretty long and big chapter. We're at the end, folks. I can't believe it, but we are. Two more chapters and then it's over. I'm so grateful for all of you. I hope you liked this chapter! The next one hopefully won't take long. I'm thinking about making a separate twitter from my personal one to keep you guys updated on my next story, what it's going to be, when it's going to be posted and such. Plus, I can let you guys know how far along I am with the updates. If any of you want me to do that let me know! Thank you guys for hanging in there!(:


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left..wow...  
> I know I wrote this in the end notes for last chapter, but I'm just going to mention it here again real quick and the end notes again real quick. I kind of want to start a twitter (separate from my personal) for you guys who want to continue reading my stories. So, if you're interested let me know and I will! I'll give you guys updates on my next story and how the updates for that story are coming along and share some of my favorite works and stuff. Plus, it'd be really cool to interact with you guys that way. Okay, I hope you like this chapter!

p>  
Dean wouldn't never admit this aloud to anyone other than Cas, but when Sam called and told him Cas was coming home he cried. Not a full our sob, he  
wouldn't let himself do that, but tears fell into his lap.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Charlie asked worriedly. Dean had made amends with Charlie in order to get the surprise he wanted to for Cas. He may have mentioned a white lie about he and Sam working for the government and that's why they had to leave on such short notice, matters of national security and such. She didn't believe him at first, but flashed his fake badge and refused to let her hold it for further inspection. He said some nonsense about blowing his cover that seemed to win her over. 

Dean itched his eyes; more from the surprise he had gotten Cas than from the news. 

"No, yeah, I'm good. I just need some fresh air." Dean stood and went downstairs. He paused when he reached the store's glass door. With a breath, Dean opened it and stepped outside. He stumbled expecting the invisible wall to stop him, but it didn't. Instead his socks were sticking to the cement of the sidewalk the way socks do. He laughed. He laughed for two minutes straight before calming down and taking big gulp of outside air. It wasn't as pleasant as the air inside Cas's apartment or store, but it was welcomed and it was relieving. Quickly, Dean took out his phone and called Sam. 

"Yeah?" 

"When's your plane getting in tomorrow?" 

"Uh, around eight-thirty tonight, why?" 

"No reason, just wondering." 

"Okay..." Sam was suspicious, Dean could tell, but he don't care. 

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go." 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Cas?" 

"I can call his phone." 

"Okay, bye, Dean." 

"Bye." 

\--- 

Dean left Charlie in charge of decorating the apartment and keeping an eye on the little death ball of fur, as Dean liked to call the kitten. It felt amazing to be behind the wheel of the Impala again. It felt therapeutic. He sped the whole way to the airport without getting pulled over once, music blasting and him singing loudly along. 

When he got to the airport he spotted a built in florist and bought a bouquet of red camellias. He had never heard of the flower before, in fact they kind of just looked like flattened roses, but he knew Cas would like them. He could feel it. 

When he reached the gate, which he had extracted from Sam not so discreetly, he was all but shaking. He became hyper aware that he had never seen Cas outside of the apartment and store. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help wondering if Cas would look any different here. He wondered if he would recognize Dean amongst the small crowd that had gathered to greet their loved ones. 

"You're here picking up someone special, aren't you?" An older woman asked him with a pleasant smile. She was probably in her sixties with ginger hair that was peppered with gray. Dean gave her a smile. 

"What gave me away?" He joked. She chuckled. 

"Well, the nerves for one. You're shaking in your boots. And those flowers are lovely. I'm sure she'll love them," she smiled warmly. Dean got caught up on the pronoun she used. _She_. He hated it, but he hesitated. 

"It's-uh-he, actually." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"The flowers they're for my-uh-he's a _he_ not a she," Dean explained in a fit of stutters. The woman's smile grew. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume," she apologized. Dean smiled again. 

"It's fine. You picking up anyone special?" He wasn't usually one for small talk, but it kept his mind off of his nerves. 

"My daughter. She was studying abroad. What was your boyfriend doing so far away without you?" 

"Uh-business with his brother and mine," he lied. She looked impressed, which Dean admittedly found a little funny. 

"Oh, here they come," she said excitedly. Sure enough, there were people emerging from the gate. It wasn't long before the woman was hugging her daughter and bidding Dean goodbye. Dean waiting anxiously holding the flowers and willing himself not to drop them. 

This proved to be extremely hard once Dean actually saw Cas. Cas didn't see him at first and Dean was grateful because he was sure he was gaping. Cas did look different surrounded by all these people, in this lighting, and in this place he looked so much different. He was beautiful. He always was, of course, but it was different here. It was subtler. He wasn't as relaxed and open as he was in the store and apartment. 

When Cas's eyes found Dean he froze in his tracks. Dean smiled at him widely and held up the flowers a little higher. Cas's hands flew to cup his mouth, eyes beginning to water. It was a moment of them standing there like that before they flung forward. It wasn't really a run, more of a half jog through the crowd of people. They slammed into each other, arms wrapping tightly around the other. Dean was careful not to completely ruin the flowers. 

"You're really here," Cas laughed breathlessly into Dean's ear. Dean laughed too. 

"Yeah, it's weird for me too." Cas buried his face in Dean's neck. That's when it really hit Dean. Things were different now. His feelings were out in the open, the spell was lifted now so he was staying fully on his own accord, and, most of all, he was lucky to be here with Cas in his arms. He could have just as easily been here picking up only Sam and Gabriel. This thought made him hold on to Cas a little bit tighter. 

"It's good to see you too, Deano," Gabriel spoke from beside them. They pulled apart. Dean ignored Gabriel for the moment and handed the flowers to Cas. His face lit up. 

"These are beautiful, Dean, thank you." Dean didn't have time to reply before Cas's lips were on his. It took a split second for Dean to catch up and kiss back. It was quick, chaste, and unlike anything Dean had ever experienced before. 

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation at home," Cas suggested, just a centimeter from Dean's lips. 

"Then let's get home," Dean smiled. As they walked out of the airport Dean ruffled Sam's hair even though it was reach, and even joked a bit with Gabriel. Nothing could ruin his good mood. 

\--- 

"Surprise!" Charlie beamed when they walked through the door, kitten in one hand, throwing a handful of confetti with the other. Castiel laughed, Sam smiled and shook his head, and Gabriel immediately dove into the bowl of sweets Charlie had set up on the coffee table. 

"Charlie, you got a kitten?" Cas asked as he petted its head in awe. The kitten was fluffy, orange, and purring it's little heart out. 

"Actually, you got a kitten," she told him with a large smile. He looked at her with wide eyes. 

"You didn't..." 

"I didn't, Dean did." Cas looked to Dean who shrugged sheepishly. His eyes were beginning to get itchy and he didn't doubt they were glossy and puffy by now. 

"Dean, you're allergic to cats," Sam reminded him. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Captain Obvious. They make pills. I just have to get them." Cas was looking at him like he had found the cure for cancer. His eyes were all wide and he had this small smile that screamed at Dean to kiss it, but he held back. 

"You bought me a cat even though you're allergic to them?" He asked it in a soft gooey voice that Dean didn't know what to do with. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"It's not that big a deal." 

"Yes, it is, Dean." Suddenly, Cas was hugging Dean tightly. Dean smiled and hugged him back. It was over much too quick for Dean's taste, but Cas couldn't wait to get back to the kitten. Dean grabbed his bags and took them to the bedroom, where Sam decided to corner him. 

"So, the cat," he said. 

"What about it?" Sam smiled and shook his head once. 

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe the fact that you've never done anything like that for anyone." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"How about that week I let you feed that stray dog in Oklahoma?" 

"Yeah, but that's different." 

"How?" 

"Because it's me. You've always done stuff like that for me. You were never just my brother, Dean. You were my parent too," he paused. Sam had a point that Dean couldn't ignore. 

"I'm just really glad to see you so happy. You deserve it." Now Sam was getting mushy and Dean didn't know if he could handle it. 

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I am." Sam pulled him in for a hug and Dean didn't really want to fight him off. So, he hugged his giant of a brother and they went back into the living room where Cas was now playing with the kitten on the floor. 

\--- 

Everyone left around eleven. Cas was all but passed out on the couch. The jet lag had finally caught up to him. Dean stood there and smiled for a moment. 

"All right, Cas, let's get you to bed," he said and helped the man up. Cas leaned against Dean, arm around his waist, and head on his shoulder the whole way to the bedroom. They both fell stomach first on the bed. Dean mostly fell because of Cas's hold on him, not that he minded. 

"Dean, we should talk," Cas told him in a rough sleepy voice. Their faces were towards each other. 

"We can talk tomorrow. You should sleep now." Cas shook his head the best he could. His eyes were practically slits his eyelids were dropping so low. 

"We can't. We can't talk about this tomorrow." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I haven't gotten to tell you that I love you yet." Dean's world stopped. He stared at Cas's exhausted face. He had a slight smile. Dean beamed at him even though he knew Cas was probably too tired to even register what he had said. 

"I love you too, Cas." There was a long silence and Dean almost thought Cas fell asleep. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open like they usually were when he slept. Then the still nameless kitten began yelling little ' _mew_ 's at them from the floor. 

"Dean, get Neville," Cas said. 

"Neville? So you did name it then." Cas opened his eyes a little and smiled at Dean. 

"Yeah, so do I." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is essentially over... The next chapter is the epilogue and I'm very sad about this. This story has come so far thanks to you guys. It was an amazing ride. I can't wait to share more of my ideas with you! Thank you guys so much for all the love! Also, let me know if you want me to start that twitter! (:


End file.
